


Damaged

by Poodoowriter5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hutts (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slavery, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: When recently knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi and his friend Quinlan Vos go to Tatooine for a mission, they meet a tiny slave boy. But this is no ordinary slave. He's force-sensitive. Extremely so. Will the Jedi free him or does the Force have other plans?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda
Comments: 164
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just so you know, Obi-Wan is around twenty in this fic and he's just been knighted.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed. He and Quinlan Vos had been sent to negotiate a peace treaty with the Hutts. They had been successful, and now the Hutts had thrown a party to celebrate before the Jedi departed the next day. Obi-Wan really would have liked to leave that night, but not attending the celebration would have been an unpardonable affront. So he merely sat quietly in the corner while everyone else laughed and talked. 

Gardulla noticed him and belched. "You bored, master Jedi?" she bellowed. "Come. We have fun together!"

"Oh, no thank you," he replied, trying not to let his horror at the idea show. "I'm perfectly alright."

"No, no!" the slug insisted. "I'll show you my pet. You'll have fun watching him do tricks!" She snapped her fingers. 

Instantly, a child came running. He was blonde, completely naked except for a shock collar, and looked to be about two. He ran forward and knelt in front of the slug, head bowed. 

Obi-Wan choked on his wine. _Pet_?!? He looked despairingly at Quinlan, who merely shrugged helplessly. 

"We trained him well," she boasted, licking the tiny, trembling boy. "Watch." She pushed the boy away and threw a knife at him. It stopped midair, inches from his chest. The Hutts roared with laughter. _He's force-sensitive_ , Obi-Wan realized. Jabba flung a fork, which stopped and hovered just above the knife. Ziro hurled a glass cup, which the boy also caught. Obi-Wan could see the child struggling to keep his concentration as the Hutts threw more and more dangerous objects at him. 

"That's quite a trick," he said. "But I think I've seen enough of it. Perhaps we could talk about our plans for the future of Tatooine instead?"

"No, no! Now is the time for fun! Watch. It can do more than that," Jabba boomed. 

Obi-Wan felt sick. It? Pet? That child was simply a plaything to them. He took a deep breath. Jabba snapped and the boy knelt before him. The slug grinned. He wrapped his tail around the child's tiny frame and squeezed him. The boy's legs jerked as he fought to breathe. Jabba laughed before releasing him. The slug made a rolling gesture with one finger. The boy stood and performed three backflips. On the fourth one, he stumbled slightly and ended up landing on his back.

With a growl of anger, Ziro reached out and grabbed the child. He shoved his head into the wine barrel and held it, forcing the boy under. The boy's chest spasmed and his limbs jerked as he struggled to free himself. The slugs roared with laughter as his movements grew jerkier and more panicked. Obi-Wan jumped up. "Stop!" he cried. "You'll kill him!"

Gardulla stopped the Jedi. "It didn't obey it's orders. Now it must be punished," she explained. 

"It was a mistake!" the distressed knight cried.

"So it must be corrected," the slug said logically. "Now it will know not to mess up orders again."

Ziro finally hauled the child up. He was gasping and shaking. The Hutts laughed. "It's good with mechanics, too," Gardulla informed Obi-Wan. "That's usually what we use it for when it's not entertaining us."

Obi-Wan was breathing heavily. This was a nightmare. He nearly threw up as he watched Jabba run his pale, slimy tongue across the boy. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Obi-Wan practically ran for the ship the next morning. He didn't want to be anywhere near these filthy slugs. As he and Quinlan boarded, a mechanical voice called out, "Master Jedi, wait!"

They both froze and turned to see a protocol droid following them. It handed them a small rough crate and a black bag. "A gift from the Royal Hutt Clan," it explained. "As a thank-you for your patience and goodwill during the negotiations." They looked at each other in apprehension.

Finally, Quinlan took the box and bag. "Please give our thanks to your master," he said. Then he walked in and set the box down. They put the ship in autopilot before turning their attention to the crate. "What do you think it is?" Quinlan asked nervously.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Knowing the Hutts? A thermal detonator."

"Or the head of a previous diplomat sent to them." 

"Or assassin droids."

Quinlan sighed. "Well, there's only one way to find out." He opened the crate.

Inside, smashed in the small space, was the boy from last night. Obi-Wan stared in disbelief while Quinlan burst out laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Quinlan! It's not funny!" Obi-Wan cried in dismay. He lifted the boy up and set him on the ground. The child looked down and didn't move. Obi-Wan sighed and knelt down in front of the boy. "What's your name, young one?" he asked gently.

The boy didn't answer and didn't look up. Obi-Wan cupped his tiny chin and looked into the bright blue eyes. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The boy didn't acknowledge him. Obi-Wan could feel the child reaching into his mind, reading him. Slowly, the knight drew up his shields. To his astonishment, the child somehow managed to slip past them and continue testing his presence. "Quinlan," he breathed. "Come here." 

"What's up?" 

Obi-Wan gently pushed the boy in front of Quinlan. "Put your shields up," he told the other Jedi. He saw the man's eyes widen in shock as the tiny boy easily bypassed his complex shields. "How the blazes?" he asked, awestruck.

Obi-Wan shook his head in amazement. "Come here, young one," he beckoned. The child once again failed to respond. Obi-Wan sighed. 

"Give the kid a break, Obi," Quinlan said. "He's probably terrified right now. I would be if I were packed into a tiny box and handed over to complete strangers." 

"I guess you're right," Obi-Wan admitted. He squatted in front of the boy, who didn't move or look up. "My name is Obi-Wan. What's yours?" The boy continued to motionlessly stare at the ground. 

"Looks like they put all of his things in the bag," Quinlan remarked. "It's got his papers, an extra collar, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Does it have clothes?"

Quinlan dug around for a bit before answering. "Nope. But it has a leash." Obi-Wan glared at him. "What? It does!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'll just put him in one of my spare tunics, I guess."

Quinlan looked doubtfully at the tiny child. "He's gonna be drowning in that thing."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Better than having him walk around naked." He pulled the tunic out of his bag. "Come here, young one." The boy didn't even look up. Obi-Wan turned to Quinlan. "Any ideas?" he asked.

The other Jedi shrugged. Then an idea came to him. He sat up and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the boy knelt in front of him. "Quinlan!" Obi-Wan reprimanded, aghast.

"You said you wanted ideas!" 

Obi-Wan scowled and crossed his arms. "He's not an animal and shouldn't be treated as such."

"But he _has_ been treated as such. Look at his papers. It says right here that he's been 'trained to obey hand gestures'," Quinlan said.

"I don't care. It's inhumane and I refuse to participate in it." He walked over to the boy and picked him up, setting him on the table. He began to dress the child in the tunic, noting numerous large bruises on his legs and arms, scars, and a few raised welts across his back. On his left shoulder was a brand mark. It was the symbol of Hutt Royalty. A mixture of pity and anger filled him as he worked the boy's tiny hands through the sleeves.

The tunic was indeed huge on him. It fell to the floor, and the sleeves completely engulfed his hands. It was, as Obi-Wan had said, though, better than being naked. "Hmm. Now for that collar," Obi-Wan said. "Quin? Does the bag have a key for the collar?"

"Nope."

Obi-Wan grumbled something about heartless, slime-covered monsters before breaking the collar with the force and tossing it aside. He picked the boy up and sat down with him on his lap. "Check this out," Quinlan said. "His mom was named Shmi Skywalker."

"Was?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She was a slave too, but there were complications with the birth and she died. Before she passed, she named him Anakin Skywalker. He's four and . . ."

"Four!?!" The boy looked up, startled, before quickly looking down again. Obi-Wan soothingly stroked his hair. "Four?" he repeated, more quietly. "Quin, he looks like he's two at the oldest!"

The other man shrugged. "I guess he's severely malnourished, too. And listen to this. It says his 'uses' include mechanics and repair, entertainment, and podracing."

"Podracing?" Obi-Wan echoed, completely horrified. "Do you mean to tell me those slugs forced a _four year old human_ to _podrace_?!?"

"Yep." Quinlan looked at him and shook his head. "Brutal. Completely brutal."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed the boy to slide off his lap and onto the ground. He looked up. "Wait. You said his name was Anakin Skywalker?" Quinlan nodded. "They gave him his mother's last name?" 

Quinlan shrugged. "Obviously."

"But why? Who is his father?"

Quinlan furrowed his brow. "That's the funny part. There's no information on him whatsoever. He isn't even mentioned."

Obi-Wan sighed. Then a thought occurred to him. "We should do a midichlorian test. We know he's force-sensitive."

Quinlan nodded and turned around. "Uh, Obi?" 

"Hm?" Obi-Wan asked, preparing the testing machine.

"Where is he?" 

Obi-Wan looked up in surprise. The boy was nowhere in sight. "He was just here," he said.

After a few minutes of searching, Obi-Wan found him standing on a few stacked crates, staring out of the window in wonder as the stars flew by. The child smiled brightly at him and pointed eagerly at the window. Obi-Wan laughed. "You like the stars, huh?" he asked. Then he picked him up. "You can watch the stars later. I'm afraid we have to take a blood sample right now."

He carried him back to the cockpit and held him while Quinlan took his blood. The child didn't even flinch. Quinlan ran the sample through the computer. He stared at the screen, then rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Obi-Wan? I think you need to see this."

Obi-Wan stared in shock. There was no way. The boy's midichlorian count read higher than Master Yoda's! "There must be a mistake," he said. "Let's try rebooting the system and re-running the test." They did so, with the same results. Obi-Wan looked from Anakin to the screen and back to Anakin. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" he asked. The boy, predictably, didn't answer. 

Obi-Wan groaned. "The Council is going to love this. We go out on a standard diplomatic mission and return with an enslaved force-sensitive youngling with a dead mother, an unknown father and a midichlorian count higher than that of the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order."

Quinlan sighed. "Look. Let's just get home, alright? Once we're there, we can figure out what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin slid off Obi-Wan's lap and climbed the boxes to look at the stars for the sixth time in the past twenty minutes. Obi-Wan smiled and lifted him up so he could see better. The child stared with wondering eyes.

Eventually, he tired of that. He slid down from Obi-Wan's arms and climbed into the copilot seat. He contemplated the blinking screens and rows of buttons for a while before reaching out to push one. Obi-Wan scooped him up just in time. "Hey, kiddo, no touching. We don't want to crash."

Anakin smiled and slid down again, the enormous cloak slipping completely off of him. Obi-Wan sighed a redressed him. Anakin immediately wiggled away and disappeared into the next room. Wearily, Obi-Wan followed. He found the boy halfway in a vent. He reached up and pulled the beaming boy out. Anakin stretched his tiny arms upward towards the vent. Obi-Wan shook his head. "Can't lose you in the ventilation system, young one. Come on, why don't we sit down?"

Apparently, Anakin disliked sitting still. He sat with Obi-Wan for about two minutes, then started playing with his comm. Obi-Wan sighed. He removed the device from his wrist and put it in his pocket.

A few minutes later, he felt Anakin's small fingers wiggling into his pocket. "Anakin," he sighed. He lifted the tiny child in front of him. "Are you always this energetic?" Anakin smiled broadly at him.

* * *

They arrived on Coruscant, and walked out of the ship. Anakin, carried by Obi-Wan, was looking around at everything, his eyes wide. He gently tugged on Obi-Wan's tunic and pointed to a large starship being prepared for a mission. Obi-Wan chuckled. "You like planes?" The boy smiled brightly and continued to watch the endless hustle and bustle of the Temple hangars. 

"I'll go in first and give our report," Quinlan said, "while you wait outside with Anakin." Obi-Wan nodded.

They reached the Council chamber. Obi-Wan stood outside the door with the tiny boy in his arms. About fifteen minutes later, Quinlan came out. "They want to see him." Obi-Wan nodded and walked into the chambers.

"Knight Kenobi," Mace greeted. "Is that the boy Knight Vos has been telling us of?" 

Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin had hidden his face in his neck. "Set him down," Eeth Koth said. Obi-Wan obeyed with a bit of difficulty since Anakin clung to his neck. The child took one quick glance at the twelve masters and shrank behind Obi-Wan, small form hunched and eyes downcast. 

"Come here, youngling," Ki-Adi beckoned.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Ah, masters? Anakin, for some reason, does not respond when spoken to."

"Perhaps Basic, he does not speak," Yoda suggested.

Eeth Koth repeated the request in Huttese. Anakin didn't even look in his direction.

Yaddle tried Nubian. No response.

Shaak Ti tried Togrutan and Saesee Tinn tried Twi'lek. Again, Anakin didn't respond.

Mace sighed. He stood up and approached the boy. Anakin didn't look up, but Mace's eyes widened as the boy slipped past his shields and probed his mind. He glanced over at the other masters, who looked as surprised as he did. "Anakin," he said. The boy didn't acknowledge him. He frowned. "He doesn't even respond to his name?" Obi-Wan shook his head. Mace reached out to the child. Anakin shrank away and clung to Obi-Wan's leg. 

The Korun Jedi sighed in defeat. "Tell you what. You take him down to the halls of healing to get a standard check-up. When you're done, you can bring him back here. In the meantime, we will discuss his fate."

Obi-Wan bowed. "Yes, master." He picked up the boy and headed for the halls of healing.

* * *

Weighing Anakin was easy. They'd simply placed him on the scale, and he hadn't moved an inch. "27 pounds," Vokara Che recorded.

Measuring him was another matter. Try as they might, they couldn't get the boy to stand up straight. They placed him on the measuring chart, but he refused to stop hunching his shoulders and bowing his head. The Twi'lek healer knelt in front of him. "Anakin," she sighed. The boy didn't answer. She lifted his head. He immediately squirmed away from her and knelt down. In the end, Obi-Wan was forced to push him up against the chart, holding his feet and shoulders straight, while Vokara lifted his head and read the measurement. "32 inches." She looked sharply at Obi-Wan. "You said he was four?" He nodded. The healer grumbled something about neglectful space slugs and lifted Anakin onto the table. 

She checked his ears, eyes, and throat. The boy didn't make any complaint. Vokara looked at him. "Anakin." He didn't look up. She glanced at Obi-Wan. "Has he said anything at all during the whole time you've been with him?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Not a single word?" He shook his head. The healer frowned and got out a few scanners. She read the scans and her expression grew grim. "I must speak with the Council," she said before leaving.

Obi-Wan sighed and picked up Anakin, who was trying to climb the scanning machine. "You're rather energetic, aren't you?" he asked. The boy smiled at him. He reached up and placed his tiny hand over Obi-Wan's nose. His smile broadened and he let go, nestling himself in Obi-Wan's shoulder. The young Jedi smiled and placed a hand on the boy's back. The child was already finding a place in his heart. He sat down to wait for Vokara to return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I checked the average sizes of a two- and four- year old boy. 
> 
> The average 2 year old boy is 31 inches tall and weighs 28.4 pounds.
> 
> The average 4 year old boy is 35 inches tall and weighs 35-37 pounds.
> 
> Anyway, statistics aside, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

"Knight Kenobi?" a young Pantoran padawan called.

He looked up. "Yes?" 

"The Council is requesting your presence."

He nodded and entered the chamber with Anakin. Master Che was there, lips thin and eyes worried. The masters looked grim. Anakin, picking up on the mood, wrapped his arms tightly around Obi-Wan's neck and looked around anxiously.

Obi-Wan bowed as best as he was able with Anakin in his arms. He straightened and waited. "Master Che," Mace said. "Kindly repeat the information you have just revealed to us."

The healer bowed. "Yes, master." Then she cleared her throat. "While checking young Skywalker, I noticed that he did not speak or respond to his name. Kenobi revealed to me that he has not said a single word since he first saw him. Such behavior is not normal in children, especially young ones. Therefore, I took a few brain scans. The scans revealed that certain parts of his brain are shrunken and underdeveloped. The damage appears to have occurred because of severe lack of attention during his formative years."

Obi-Wan frowned in confusion. "So what does this mean for Anakin?" 

She held up a hand. "I'm getting there. My guess is that nobody talked to the child as an infant, or touched him in any way that was not violent. They likely only spoke to him to give him an order."

"No," Obi-Wan said softly, thinking back to the Hutts' den. "Not even then. They used hand gestures."

"There you have it then. Such neglect can have devastating consequences. It is my belief that Anakin has not spoken, not because he doesn't want to, but rather because he _can't_."

Obi-Wan looked at her, shocked. "But, there must be something we can do. Can't we reverse the damage?"

She shook her head. "Such damage is nearly always permanent. I'm afraid young Skywalker may never be able to speak like other people. It is my guess that he will also have other problems such as learning disabilities and social difficulties."

"Social difficulties?"

"He will not be able to interact normally with others," she explained. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. How could someone do this to an innocent child? He felt a wave of anger directed towards the Hutts. The young knight quickly released it into the force. 

"Given this new information," Ki-Adi said. "The Council has been placed in a very difficult situation. Due to his astonishing powers and connection to the force, we believe that young Skywalker is the Chosen One."

Obi-Wan stared. "The one who will bring balance?" he asked.

"Yes. That is why we intended to take him in and train him as a Jedi. Given this information, however, it is clear that he will be incapable of becoming one of us."

Obi-Wan's grip on the boy tightened. "Masters . . ."

"We have decided to try and locate his father. If we are unable to do so, then we will place him in the care of an institution specially created to care for mentally challenged children. He will receive the care and attention he needs there."

Obi-Wan bit his lip. The force was speaking to him. Telling him that this was wrong. That Anakin needed to be trained. "Masters," he said. "Please hear me out. Anakin must be trained. There must be a way."

"Obi-Wan, you heard Master Che. The boy will not be able to talk, function socially, or learn properly. How exactly do you propose we train him?"

"I'll train him." It was a bold decision, but the force was prompting him to make it. "I will take him under my care and raise him to be a Jedi."

Several masters viewed him skeptically. "You?"

Obi-Wan nodded. 

"And confident that you will succeed, are you?" Master Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze. "I shall do my best. The force is telling me that he must be trained, and I am willing to do so."

"Hmm."

"Obi, you're nuts," Quinlan said. "Nobody can even get that kid to look them in the eye, much less become a Jedi. Let him go to the institution."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. I know this is right. He must be trained. Especially if he is the Chosen One."

"But Obi . . ." Quinlan started, only to be cut off by Mace. 

"Take him to your quarters for tonight, Obi-Wan. We will consider your request. In the morning, we will summon you to deliver our decision."

Obi-Wan bowed again. "Yes, master." Then, he left.

* * *

He stopped by the younglings' dormitory for a moment to grab a tunic that actually fit Anakin, then went to his quarters. He carried the boy to the fresher, undressed him, and placed him in the tub. Anakin was looking eagerly around him, but when Obi-Wan turned on the water, he jumped and scrambled desperately to get out of the tub. Obi-Wan lifted the squirming boy. "It's okay, young one. Look." He positioned Anakin so his feet were in the stream of water. Anakin immediately curled his legs up and away from the water. Obi-Wan sighed. "Fine."

He turned off the water and wet a rag instead which he scrubbed Anakin all over with, being careful to not irritate the welts on his back. Anakin apparently deemed this acceptable, for he stopped squirming and sat perfectly still while Obi-Wan cleaned him. 

When he finished, Obi-Wan dressed Anakin in the youngling tunic and carried him to the kitchen. He set the boy on a chair. "Wait here." He went to the fridge and dug around. He pulled out some blue milk and a nerf patty. He microwaved the patty and poured the milk into a cup. He took it all to the table . . . only to find that Anakin was gone. 

Sighing, he followed the child's force signature to the balcony. Anakin was standing on tippy toe, neck craned back as he looked at the stars. Obi-Wan laughed. "Come on, young one," he said, picking him up. "Let's eat dinner." 

He set the boy on the chair again and handed him the milk and patty. Anakin didn't touch it. Obi-Wan frowned and speared a piece of meat on the fork. He pushed it towards Anakin's mouth. The boy drew back slightly. Obi-Wan sighed and pushed the food closer. Cautiously eyeing him, Anakin opened his mouth. When Obi-Wan put the food in, he smiled and ate the rest of the meal. 

Satisfied, Obi-Wan picked the boy up and rocked him in the old rocker. Soon, Anakin was fast asleep. Obi-Wan laid him gently on the bed and cleaned up the kitchen before lying down next to the boy. He sighed, worried for the child's future. His last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were about what he would do if the Council denied him permission to train Anakin. 


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan groaned and blinked as the sun streamed into his eyes. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw two blue eyes gazing at him. He laughed as he realized who it was. Anakin was straddling his chest and looking at him with a sunny smile. 

He sat up and ruffled the boy's hair. "How long have you been up, young one?" Anakin, still smiling, slid off of him. The boy jumped down from the bed and ran out of the room. The young Jedi quickly followed him. Anakin ran onto the balcony and pointed out. The thousands of tall skyscrapers gleamed in the morning light. Traffic flowed by, horns honking, people shouting. Rows and rows of shining windows reflected the sunlight, casting a dazzling glow over the whole planet. 

Anakin was staring at it all, breathless. Obi-Wan smiled. "It's really something, isn't it?" he said. Then he remembered. The Council. They could send for them at any minute now.

He scooped the wondering child up in his arms and carried him to the kitchen. "Come on, young one. Let's eat breakfast. Today's a big day." He set Anakin on the counter and pulled out some bread. He was about to pop two slices into the toaster, but the toaster floated away from him and hovered midair. 

He sighed. "Anakin, come on." The boy giggled and raised it higher. "Anakin," Obi-Wan said, smiling in spite of himself. "Put it back." The boy ignored him. "Please, young one?" Anakin didn't set his new toy down.

Obi-Wan smirked and then tickled the boy's sides. Anakin squirmed and kicked, dropping the toaster as his concentration slipped. Obi-Wan caught it and plugged it in. "That's better." 

He made breakfast, fed Anakin, then got himself cleaned up. "Alright, Anakin," he announced. "I think we're ready to see the Council. What about you, hmm? You think we're ready?" Anakin just cocked his head. Then he jumped as Obi-Wan's comlink went off.

"Kenobi here."

"Kenobi," Mace said. "Report to the Council chambers as soon as possible."

"Yes, master." As Obi-Wan walked with Anakin to the chambers, he felt his stomach churn with nervousness. What if they denied him? They likely would. Who did he think he was anyway, trying to train a youngling with mental issues? He didn't even know how to take care of a normal child, let alone a special needs one.

But he wanted to. He wanted to train Anakin and raise him. He could feel that the force was drawing them together. Weren't Jedi supposed to follow the will of the force? He took a steadying breath. 

Anakin seemed to pick up on his mood. The boy grew grave and still. He leaned his head on the knight's shoulder and didn't move. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his back. He took a deep breath. Then, he entered the chamber.

* * *

"Knight Kenobi," Yoda greeted. "Greetings." 

Obi-Wan bowed. "Greetings, master."

"We have considered your request to train young Skywalker," Adi Gallia said.

"Understand, Kenobi, that this is a tremendous responsibility. One that you may not be ready for," Mace said.

"Due to his aforementioned issues, Skywalker will not be able to join the creche like other younglings," Yarael Poof remarked. "He will have to live with you if you decide to train him."

"I understand, masters," he replied.

"You will be entirely responsible for him. You will have to teach him, care for him, and raise him. Are you certain you can handle this? You were just recently knighted yourself," Ki-Adi Mundi said.

"Yes, master."

The masters exchanged glances. "Very well, Kenobi," Mace sighed. "Listen to our decision. We will try to find the boy's father. In the meantime, he will be your responsibility. If we find his father, we will give him the choice to raise his son or let the Jedi take him. If he chooses to keep him, there is nothing we can do. If he chooses to allow him to be trained, then you will be his master. Master Che will schedule regular meetings with him to try and help him develop as best as he can. The Council will also have periodic meetings with him to monitor his progress. Until we find his father, though, you are his master and caretaker. Is that clear?"

Obi-Wan bowed. "Yes, master."

"And one more thing, Kenobi," Eeth Koth added. "You will not let the boy get in the way of your duty as a Jedi. You will still be assigned missions like every other knight."

"Of course, master."

"Easy, your path will not be," Yoda warned. "But fear not. Believe that doomed to failure it is, I do not. If work together, you do, then a Jedi young Skywalker can become. A great team, you two can be. But!" Here he slammed his gimer stick on the ground. "Only if work together, and not against each other, you do."

"Yes, master."

"Very well, then," Mace said. "Until further notice, you are the boy's master. You are dismissed."

* * *

Obi-Wan left feeling dizzy with relief and anxiety. What had he been thinking?!? He, a twenty-year old newly knighted Jedi, was planning on training the Chosen One! But . . . Yoda had said it could happen. And that gave Obi-Wan faith. If Yoda believed it, then that was good enough for him. 

Taking Anakin with him, he went to get the boy some clothing and schedule his first appointment with Master Che. 


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan carried Anakin into the halls of healing to wait for his first session with Master Che. The four-year old squirmed out of his grip and landed with a thump on the floor. He stood up and started walking around, examining the chairs, poking the potted plants, and climbing onto tables. Suddenly, the door opened and a padawan called out, "Master Kenobi." Anakin giggled and promptly squeezed himself under a chair and refused to budge. Obi-Wan sighed and pulled him out. He didn't know children were so energetic. 

The padawan led him to a small room in which there were three chairs, a table, and a basket containing a few picture books, crayons, and paper. He sat down in one chair with Anakin and waited for Master Che to join them. A few minutes later, the blue Twi'lek entered. "Hello, Obi-Wan," she greeted. 

"Hello." He wasn't entirely sure what they were going to do right now. 

"Alright, this is Anakin's first session, so we'll keep it simple." She waved at the boy. Anakin completely ignored her and grabbed a crayon, inspecting it intently. 

Obi-Wan sighed, but the healer said, "Don't worry. Right now, we just need him to feel comfortable. We want him to associate these sessions with positive things, not stress."

Anakin, still ignoring the two adults, popped the crayon in his mouth. Obi-Wan gently removed it. "That's not food, young one."

Anakin smiled and reached for it again. Obi-Wan looked at the healer. She smiled and picked up the crayon. "Anakin." The boy reached for the crayon. She held it up. "Do you want it?"

Anakin pouted slightly and sat down and stared at the floor. She sighed and gave it to him. The boy grabbed it and squinted curiously at it. Then he banged it on the table. He stared in wonder at the mark it left. 

The boy grinned. He banged it again. And again. And again. And again. Obi-Wan looked on with amusement. Master Che reached out and offered him a different crayon. "Crayon?" she asked.

Anakin ignored her. She tapped his shoulder. Instantly, he dropped the crayon, and ducked under Obi-Wan's robe, whimpering. Master Che slowly withdrew. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Anakin refused to even look at her. She sighed. "I think this session is over. I'd like to see you again next week at the same time, if possible."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course, master." He pried Anakin off his leg, picked him up, and carried him home.

* * *

A few days later, Obi-Wan finally decided set up a bedroom for Anakin. Part of him had wanted to keep the boy with him for a while, but he realized that might cause complications if he had to leave on an overnight mission. So, he got to work. 

First thing after breakfast, he picked Anakin up and carried him to the younglings' playroom. "Greetings, Master Alaan. I was wondering if I could leave Anakin with the other younglings for a few hours while I . . ."

"Course you can!" the crechemaster boomed cheerfully. "He's the strange one, huh?"

Obi-Wan bristled. "He's not _strange_ , he's . . . oh, whatever. Just . . .I'll be back to pick him up in a few hours."

"Sure. Ol' Master Alaan'll take real good care of ya, eh buddy?" He leaned down to pick Anakin up. The boy shrank away behind Obi-Wan.

"Aww, whassa matter? The big scary master gonna getcha? Naw! I'm not gonna hurt ya. I look scary, but I'm real nice. Come on!" He reached out again. Anakin desperately tried to climb Obi-Wan. "Come on, little guy! Don't ya worry, now. Come on, we'll have lots of fun, you and me!"

Anakin gave up trying to climb his master and instead opted for running down the hall as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. Obi-Wan ran after him, caught him by the waist, and dumped him into Master Alaan's waiting arms. Anakin kicked and fought, tears streaming down his face. He reached out for Obi-Wan's tunic. Obi-Wan's heart clenched, but he couldn't watch Anakin and set up the room at the same time. He waved. "Don't worry, young one. I'll be back soon. Be good for Master Alaan." Then he left, resolving to set this room up as fast as possible.

* * *

The crechemaster carried the struggling boy into the room and placed him on a mat next to a couple other children. They stared at the new child, but Anakin sprang to his feet and charged straight for the door. Master Alaan caught him. "Hey, buddy. No runnin' away, now. Come on. Why don't ya play with the blocks?" He offered Anakin a wooden block. The boy ignored him and ran for the door again. The crechemaster sighed and picked him up. "Listen, little guy, yer master'll be back sooner'n ya can think. Let's just play now, yeah?"

Anakin, realizing escape wasn't an option, sat down and stared sullenly at the ground. A youngling on the other side of the room started wailing. Master Alaan sighed, pushed a pile of blocks towards Anakin, and went to attend to the crying child. 

Anakin apparently wasn't interested in the blocks. Five minutes later, Master Alaan looked back and the boy had vanished. Alarm spiking through him, he looked around the whole room. Anakin wasn't there. "Kid, yer gonna get me in big trouble," he grumbled.

He couldn't leave the younglings to search for the boy. He didn't have a padawan to send to look for him. He sighed and pulled out his commlink.

* * *

Obi-Wan was getting ready to leave the Temple to get a toddler bed when his commlink went of. "Kenobi here."

"Hey, Obi."

"Master Alaan?" What was he doing calling him? "Is something wrong?"

"Ehh, um . . . yeah."

Obi-Wan felt panic rise up. "What happened?"

"It's yer kid . . ."

Oh, no. "What about him?"

"He . . . well . . ."

"What did he do?"

"Disappear."

" _What_!?!" Master Alaan cringed. "How the blazes did you lose a youngling?" Obi-Wan yelled. "What were you doing?"

"I turned around for five minutes to deal with another kid, and I turned, and-BOOM- he was gone."

Obi-Wan groaned. "I'll find him." Sighing, he headed back to the Temple. That boy was already driving him nuts, and it hadn't even been a week.

Two hours later, and he still hadn't found the boy. The knight was beyond worried now. He started asking random people if they'd seen him. Nobody had. Where could he be? He groaned. Anakin was tiny; he could be anywhere. In the vents, in the trash . . . Obi-Wan didn't even want to think about it. 

Suddenly, he managed to pick up Anakin's force signature. Relieved, but still a bit apprehensive, he followed it. It led him to the hangar. What the blazes was a four-year old doing here? He looked around. Eventually, he spotted a group of mechanics huddled around a starfighter. They seemed to be watching something in amazement. Or someone. 

Obi-Wan walked over to them. Sure enough, there was Anakin. He was crouching under the wing of the starfighter, one hand buried inside and the other holding a hydrowrench. His face, clothes, and hair were smeared with motor oil and grease. Obi-Wan sighed. "We just walked in and there he was, fixing it," One mechanic said. 

"Yeah," another agreed. "Nobody told him how or even to do it. He just picked up the tools and went."

A few minutes later, Anakin pulled his hand out, fastened the covering on, and started the engine. It roared to life, and the mechanics cheered. "Tat kid's really something, " one said to Obi-Wan as he carried Anakin away. 

"Yeah, you should send him down here again sometime," another called.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "We'll see." Then he carried Anakin home. So much for setting up a room without having to watch him.

Sighing, he got ready to bathe Anakin. The boy absolutely refused to set foot in the tub with the water on. He jumped, squalled, cried, scrambled, and fought to get out. Obi-Wan groaned. Why was this kid so blasted difficult? 


	7. Chapter 7

After fighting with the boy for half an hour straight, Obi-Wan finally hauled a sopping wet, bawling Anakin out of the tub. The boy made a beeline for the door and ended up slipping. Obi-Wan caught him just in time to prevent him from splitting his head open on the tile.

He toweled him dry, dressed him in fresh clothes, and carried him to the living room. How the blazes was he supposed to set up a room with Anakin? Suddenly, inspiration struck him. Fifteen minutes later, he was busily setting the room up with Anakin strapped to his back in a child harness.

* * *

Anakin evidently didn't like being restrained. Twenty minutes after being strapped into the harness, he somehow managed to free himself and went crashing to the floor. He sat up, rubbing his head and whimpering, eyes watery. Obi-Wan sighed and picked him up. Well, so much for that idea. 

After making sure the boy was okay, he sat down, wondering what to do. He couldn't leave Anakin with someone else, and he couldn't strap him in a harness. Maybe . . .

Using some rope, chairs, books, and boxes, he formed a crude playpen in the living room. He placed Anakin inside with a few cups and spoons to play with. Satisfied, he returned to the room.

* * *

Five minutes later, he heard a crash as Anakin used the force to knock down a wall to his makeshift playpen. The boy walked into the room, smiling and holding a spoon. Obi-Wan groaned. This kid . . . 

He cleaned up the mess in the living room. Time for plan D. He sat Anakin in front of the TV and turned on cartoons. Maybe _t_ _hat_ would keep him occupied. 

Anakin let the spoon fall to the ground, and stared with wide eyes at the TV. He cocked his head and frowned. Then he smiled and sat, watching the cartoon happily. "Thank the force," Obi-Wan breathed. He went back to the room to keep working.

* * *

When he came out an hour later, the TV was no longer recognizable. The boy had apparently grabbed some utensils from the kitchen and used them to dismantle it. It looked like he'd been using a knife in place of a screwdriver and a spoon as a lever. 

The child looked up and smiled brightly at him. He held up a piece of glass and waved it around. Obi-Wan stared helplessly, then groaned. Why? Why couldn't this child just stay out of trouble? How was it possible that such a tiny person caused so many problems? He wearily picked Anakin up and went to call a repairman.

* * *

Mace Windu frowned at Yoda. "Are you sure we made the right choice regarding Kenobi's request?"

Yoda smiled. "Hmm. Said it before, I have. Say it again, I will. Easy, their path will not be. But doomed to failure, it is not."

"But," Mace argued. "It doesn't appear even remotely hopeful. Skywalker has obvious mental issues, and Kenobi is extremely young and inexperienced. He's only twenty, for force's sake! He still has a good five years before he should even be considering taking any padawan, much less a special-needs one!"

"If work hard, they both do, succeed, they can," Yoda insisted. "Brought them together, the force did. Meant to be, it was."

Mace sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot agree with you on this one. If you ask me, they're bound to end in disaster."

"Hmm. And so sure, are you?"

"Yes. I just hope we can find his father soon, and the man decides to keep him."

Yoda narrowed his eyes. "Hm. Know if even alive his father is, we do not. Or if wants the boy, he does."

Mace nodded. "That's true," he admitted. "But I still fear we have made a grave mistake in granting Kenobi's request."

"And do instead, what would you?" 

Mace shrugged. "If he must be trained, put him under the care of a more experienced master?" he suggested.

"Want him, none of the masters did," Yoda reminded him.

Mace sighed in defeat. "I still think they're going to fail, though."

Yoda sighed. "Stubborn, you are. See the positive side of things, you do not."

"Positive side?" Mace snorted. "There's nothing positive about this. The boy is dangerously powerful in the force and can't be taught how to control that power because a bunch of slavers decided to leave him brain-damaged. There's nothing we can do for him. He shouldn't be being trained. That's all there is to it."

Yoda decided not to reply and instead crossed his legs on the cushion before sinking into a light meditation. 

* * *

"Come on, young one," Obi-Wan sighed. "Enough of this. It's time to eat." Anakin smiled mischievously and raised the plate of food higher. "Anakin . . ."

The plate wobbled dangerously in the air. Obi-Wan groaned and stood on a chair to grab it. Anakin smiled and watched as Obi-Wan set the plate in front of him. "Eat up."

The child grinned and picked up the noodles and squished them in his hands. Smiling, he smeared the mess onto the table. Obi-Wan shook his head, sighing. He decided to ignore the boy's antics for the moment and began eating his food. 

After a few minutes, Anakin stopped playing and instead watched his master intently. Obi-Wan noticed, but continued to eat.

Slowly, Anakin raised a noodle. He looked at Obi-Wan eating, then at the noodle, then back at Obi-Wan. Finally, he cautiously placed the noodle in his mouth. The boy looked to Obi-Wan, as if seeking confirmation that he'd done something right.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "Good, Anakin. Eat." Anakin smiled and slowly ate the rest of the meal.

* * *

Obi-Wan groaned as Anakin rolled out of bed for the fifth time and sprawled out on the floor. Why was this boy so difficult? He picked the child up and placed him back in his bed. "Goodnight, young one."

He held him firmly there while Anakin struggled to free himself. Finally, the boy tired out and chose instead to cuddle around Obi-Wan's arm, yawning. A few minutes later, he was sound asleep.

The exhausted young man breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. He couldn't help but smile fondly at the tiny child sleeping peacefully on the bed. Seeing him like this, you'd never guess how much trouble he got into. He looked so small and innocent. And, well, he was. 

Gently, the knight attempted to free his arm from Anakin's grasp. No luck. Even in his sleep, the boy's grip was strong. He gently started to roll Anakin off of him. The child scrunched up his face and gripped tighter. The young man sighed and soothed him back to sleep.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan carefully started to wiggle his arm partly out from under Anakin. The boy whimpered and stirred. Resigning himself to his fate, Obi-Wan climbed into the bed next to him and fell asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin sat hunched in the chair, refusing to meet Master Che's eyes. "Anakin," she tried again. He didn't respond. "Anakin."

Obi-Wan sighed. "With all due respect, master," he said, "I don't think this is working."

The healer leaned back. "Have you been communicating with him?"

"I talk to him like a normal child, but he has never responded," he answered.

She nodded. "Good. Keep talking to him. Have you noticed anything interesting or of importance in his behaivor?"

Obi-Wan thought. "No, I'm afraid not. Well, other than the fact that he prefers to sleep on the floor than in his bed."

The healer waved her hand. "That's nothing. It's likely just because he always slept on the floor while he was enslaved, so that's what he's used to. It'll pass in time."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, other than that, I haven't noticed anything."

Anakin, bored, slid off the chair and reached for a crayon. Master Che picked one up and held it out to him. "Crayon?"

Anakin ignored her and grabbed it. He began slamming it onto the table. Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin, stop it. You'll break the crayon." Anakin, predictably, didn't respond.

Master Che shook her head. "Do you mind writing down a list of all his recent behaviors for me? I mean eating habits, sleeping habits, hobbies, and anything else you feel necessary to record. That way, we can monitor his progress."

"Of course."

She smiled sheepishly and offered him a crayon. "You don't mind using this, do you? I don't have a pen on me."

He smiled. "It's not a problem." He took the crayon and began writing. 

"I'll transfer it all to a datapad later," the healer was saying. Suddenly, she stopped short and looked at Anakin. 

The boy had stopped pounding his crayon and was watching Obi-Wan writing. He inspected his own crayon before looking back at Obi-Wan. The child cocked his head and smiled. He began to draw long squiggly lines on his paper instead of pounding it.

Obi-Wan, noticing, looked up. "That's very nice, Anakin," he complemented, smiling.

"Does he always do that?" Master Che asked.

"Do what?"

"Copy you," she explained.

"Yes. He did it the other night at dinner. Why? Is it bad?"

She smiled. "On the contrary, Knight Kenobi, it is very good. I think we've found a way to teach him."

* * *

Obi-Wan sat under a tree in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, watching Anakin chase after dragonflies. The boy was running after them, whirling around to look at them, and shrieking with laughter. Obi-Wan smiled. The boy stumbled, but jumped back up and darted after a red and blue dragonfly.

Obi-Wan laughed and swiftly caught one of the insects in his hands. "Anakin. Come here, Anakin." When the child didn't respond, he tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Anakin whirled and looked at him. "Look, young one." Obi-Wan held out his hand, showing the insect to Anakin.

The boy walked closer to him and stared with wondering eyes. He pointed to the dragonfly and mouthed something. He frowned and tried again. Obi-Wan smiled encouragingly. "Dragonfly," he said.

Anakin stared intently at his mouth. "Dragonfly," Obi-Wan repeated, slowly this time. "Dragonfly."

"Dhh," Anakin said, pointing at it. 

Obi-Wan's smile grew as he felt hope and excitement swell up inside of him. "Yes. Dragonfly."

"Dhhh." Anakin scrunched up his face. "Dhh." He squinted at the insect, then started laughing. "Dhh!" He flung himself down on the grass and watched the insect. 

After a few minutes, Obi-Wan let the bug go. Anakin laughed and chased after it, waving his arms. Obi-Wan watched him go, a grin still lighting up his features.

* * *

"Goodnight, Anakin." Obi-Wan pulled up the covers and turned to leave, hoping the boy wouldn't get on the floor again. 

Anakin sat up and seized his master's tunic in one hand. He tugged at it and whimpered. Obi-Wan, knowing what the boy wanted, sighed. "Oh, alright," he consented. "Just for a little while." He lay down next to Anakin in the bed.

Anakin, satisfied, curled up and fell asleep, still holding onto Obi-Wan's tunic. The young man tried in vain to reclaim it from the child's tight grasp. Finally, he sighed and slipped out of his tunic entirely, leaving it on the bed with Anakin. Anakin didn't wake up. 

Smiling and shaking his head, Obi-Wan walked out of the room to get a new tunic and go to bed.

* * *

He woke up late at night to whimpering noises coming from Anakin's room. Frowning, he rolled out of bed and entered. His jaw dropped. Clothing from the dresser was flying everywhere, and Anakin was tossing and turning, whimpering. He rushed over to the child and picked him up. "Wake up, young one. It's me. Come on, it's just a nightmare. Wake up." 

A moment later, the clothes fell to the ground and the boy opened his teary eyes. Obi-Wan held him close, rocking back and forth on the edge of the bed. "Shh. It's okay, Anakin. It's okay. I'm here." Anakin fisted his hands in the knight's tunic and buried his face in his chest. Obi-Wan continued rocking him, gently stroking his hair. "It's okay." 

He glanced down at the child, who was falling back asleep. What had he been dreaming of? His past? Obi-Wan shivered. This tiny boy had been through so much. Would he ever overcome the trauma? Anakin was sleeping again. For a moment, he considered laying the boy back in his bed, but ultimately ended up carrying him to his own room and sleeping with him. If Anakin had another nightmare, he would be right there to help him.

* * *

Where was that boy?!? Obi-Wan had woken up before Anakin and started meditating. Anakin must've woken up while he was meditating and wandered off. Now, Obi-Wan had no idea where he was. 

The young Knight cursed and walked to the apartment door. It was shut and locked. So the boy was in their quarters. Thank the force. He walked towards the kitchen to search for him.

That's when he noticed the balcony was open. "Oh, force, no." Obi-Wan breathed. He rushed onto the balcony. Anakin wasn't there. Obi-Wan looked over the edge, dreading what he might see on the ground. Thankfully, nobody was there. Well, at least Anakin hadn't fallen to his death from the balcony. But where was he? Sighing, Obi-Wan started searching the rest of the apartment. Then, his commlink chimed. "Yes? Kenobi here."

It was Quinlan. "Obi! Can you come here? I think there's something you should see."

He sighed. "Quin, I'm kinda busy . . ."

"Trust me, Obi. It's really important. Please?" 

He sighed. "Fine. But I don't have much time. Where are you?"

"In my apartment."

"I'm on my way."

He arrived at his friend's apartment five minutes later. The Jedi was looking out of the window in amusement. "What is it, Quin?"

Quinlan pointed. Obi-Wan looked and nearly had a heart attack. Anakin was _on the roof_ , chasing a bird. "Quinlan! You just watched him!?! What's wrong with you?!? He'll fall and break his neck!!!"

Quinlan laughed. "He climbed out of your window and onto the ledge. Then, the kid just climbed up the side of the Temple like it was nothing. He must've used the force to help him. That kid is crazy."

" _You're_ crazy!" Obi-Wan snapped. He reached out with the force, seized Anakin, and pulled him in through the window. Anakin, obviously annoyed at being taken away from the bird, crossed his arms and pouted.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You can't do that, young one. You'll get hurt." Anakin continued to sulk. Casting one last dirty look at Quinlan, Obi-Wan carried his young charge home. 


	9. Chapter 9

Obi-Wan rolled out of bed. After checking to make sure Anakin was still sleeping safe and sound, he hurriedly made breakfast. The young man had decided to try and teach Anakin meditation today. Temple younglings started practicing when they were two. Anakin was already four.

He sighed. Somehow, he had to get Anakin to understand the basics of meditation. What had he been thinking, taking on a padawan at twenty!? He was too inexperienced. He had no idea how to teach or care for children. He had no idea if he was doing this right. He had no idea about anything. Children had never been his strong point. Maybe the Council had been right. After all, how could he teach Anakin to be a Jedi, when the boy didn't even respond to his name? If only there were someone he could ask.

But the Council had made it clear that Anakin was his responsibility, and his alone. He would have to just do his best. Maybe he could stop by the archives later and see if they had anything on how to deal with children like Anakin. His thoughts were interrupted as Anakin himself came walking into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Obi-Wan smiled. "Good morning, young one."

Anakin walked over to the balcony and looked out. He sat, watching the flow of traffic quietly. Obi-Wan kept one eye on the eggs he was making and the other in the small boy. He did _not_ want Anakin climbing out of the window again.

He sighed mentally. What kind of master was he? None of the other masters managed to lose their padawans. None of the Temple younglings ended up climbing the roof or fixing speeders in the hangar. Only him. He needed to do better than that. The boy could get seriously injured.

Anakin, as if sensing his depressed thoughts, looked up with a concerned expression. The boy walked over, hugged his leg, and smiled brightly. Despite himself, Obi-Wan smiled back. He lifted Anakin up. "Come on, young one. Let's eat."

* * *

Mace sighed. That kid. He'd been leaping around on the roof the other day like no tomorrow. What was Kenobi thinking?!? Granted, not even two minutes after he'd seen the boy, his master had pulled him off the roof with the force, but still. What was Skywalker doing on the roof in the first place?

He shook his head. He'd known this was a bad idea from the start. If Skywalker didn't get himself killed, then Kenobi would end up dead from exhaustion. He couldn't take care of a youngling. The two were close enough in age to be brothers! Skywalker shouldn't be trained. That much was evident. He wouldn't be able to learn anything; Kenobi was just wasting his time. 

Yet Yoda insisted that it could work. Mace wasn't sure what the Grandmaster saw in those two. He refused to admit that this was a mistake bound to end in disaster. Stubborn gundark. 

Yet what was done, was done. They couldn't take back their word. Besides, they were looking for the boy's father now. Unfortunately, they'd had no luck. It looked like Skywalker was going to be here for a long while.

* * *

Obi-Wan carried Anakin to the living room and sat him on a cushion. Then, he settled himself on his own cushion across from the boy. Anakin poked the fabric curiously. Obi-Wan smiled and closed his eyes, centering himself in the force. He reached out and took the boy's hands in his own, trying to channel calm and peace into him. 

Anakin stared at him, puzzled. Then he wiggled his hands free and clambered off the cushion. Obi-Wan sighed and replaced him. "No, Anakin. You must focus." He tried again.

Anakin cocked his head. He sat for a moment, then tugged his hands free again. Obi-Wan sighed. He reclaimed the boy's hands, only for Anakin to jerk free again and slide off the cushion.

The boy stood on one leg, then the other, surveying his master. Obi-Wan reached over and pulled him back onto the cushion. "Anakin, focus. Please." Anakin, evidently confused, stared at Obi-Wan.

The young man took his hands again and once again attempted to lead Anakin into the force. The boy squatted and squinted his eyes. Obi-Wan could feel him tentatively reaching out into his mind. He relaxed, opening himself up to the force and hoping Anakin would follow suit. The boy prodded gently for a moment, then retreated. Obi-Wan sighed. It wasn't meditation, but it was a start. This, he realized as Anakin left and climbed onto the couch, was going to take a while.

* * *

Quinlan grinned to himself as he thought his plan over. It was perfect. Sure, the Jedi would probably label him a traitor at best, but hey, he could live with that. It wasn't like he was on great terms with them anyway. He was too rebellious for them. Too prone to the dark side. They had no idea . . . 

He chuckled and shook his head. It had been all too easy. Really, not even Kenobi had noticed. Nothing would stop him now. He'd wanted to do this for years. And he finally had the tools to do it. 

* * *

Obi-Wan watched Anakin fondly. The boy was sprawled on the ground, staring at an ant. His eyes widened and he giggled as the tiny insect crawled onto his hand. Suddenly, he jumped as Obi-Wan's commlink went off. "Kenobi here."

It was Mace. "Knight Kenobi. The Council wishes to see you as soon as possible."

"Of course, master. I'm on my way."

He scooped Anakin up and strode out towards the Council. 

When he arrived, he stood in the center of the room. Anakin, apparently still uncomfortable around the Council, shrank down and hid his face in Obi-Wan's neck. "Kenobi,' Yoda greeted. "A mission for you, we have."

Obi-Wan's stomach dropped. A mission? But . . . what was he supposed to do with Anakin? He couldn't take a four-year old on a mission with him. The knight groaned internally. He'd known this was coming, but not this soon. 

"The southern side of the planet Ridonsia is comprised of three major countries. The countries have been at war with each other for years, but are finally ready to set their differences aside. It is your job to negotiate a peace-treaty between the three of them. Understood?" Mace said.

Obi-Wan bowed. "Yes, master."

"Good. You leave tonight," Master Ti said. "And may the force be with you."

* * *

Obi-Wan groaned. He already knew Anakin wasn't going to want him to leave. He had no choice, though. He headed for the creche.

"Heya, little guy! Gonna stay with Ol' Master Alaan for a few days?" the crechemaster boomed.

Anakin, terrified, mad a run for it. Obi-Wan caught him. "I'm sorry, young one. I have to go. I'll be back in a week or so, okay?" Anakin clung like a leech to him and whimpered. Obi-Wan sighed. "Be good, okay?" He handed him over to Master Alaan. "Try not to lose him this time."

Anakin kicked and fought, trying desperately to reach Obi-Wan. "Hey, calm down, little guy! It'll be okay. Come on, kid. Yer gonna have to be good for me, okay? He'll be back afore ya know it!" Anakin, sobbing, flung himself towards his master. 

Heartstrings wringing, Obi-Wan waved. "Goodbye, young one. I'll see you in a week."

As Obi-Wan left, Anakin grabbed a fistful of Master Alaan's beard and yanked. The crechemaster winced. "Kid, can't ya just behave? Please? I ain't gonna hurt ya!" Anakin, furious, kicked him in the stomach. "Guess not, then," he sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

The crechemaster carried the struggling child into the room. He grunted as Anakin's small fist found his eye. "Kid, cut it out! That hurts, ya know!" Anakin responded by kicking him repeatedly in a futile attempt to free himself. "Come on, be nice please?" Anakin merely continued his struggles.

Master Alaan shut the door, locked it, and set Anakin down near some other children. Anakin sprang up and bolted for the door. Finding he couldn't open it, began kicking at it and sobbing. Finally, he gave it up and sat down, sulking. The crechemaster pushed a few toy speeders towards him. Anakin glared at him and threw the toys across the room. A few younglings looked up, startled. The master sighed. "Fine, then. As long as ya don't disappear on me."

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed as he boarded the ship. He really hoped Anakin didn't get into too much trouble in his absence. Hopefully, Master Alaan would actually be able to keep track of him this time. Though, he reflected, it wasn't entirely the crechemaster's fault. Anakin had a surprising gift for getting into trouble.

Well, he couldn't worry about that right now. He needed to focus on the mission. Putting the ship into hyperdrive, he closed his eyes and sank into a light meditation.

* * *

Anakin got to his feet and slowly approached a three-year old Rhodian. The boy glanced up at him, then went back to stacking blocks. Anakin squatted nearby and smiled, watching. The Rhodian looked at him again. "Wanna play with me?"

Anakin didn't respond. The child stood and repeated his question. Anakin cocked his head, smiled, and pointed to the blocks. "Hey!" the Rhodian pouted. "It's not nice to ignore people!" Anakin didn't even acknowledge him.

The boy started crying. Master Alaan rushed over. "Hey, now. What's the matter here, eh?"

"He's being mean," the youngling accused, pointing at Anakin. 

Master Alaan frowned. The kid hadn't been hitting other children, had he? "What'd he do?"

"He's ignoring me!" the Rhodian whined.

The crechemaster dragged a hand down his face. Oh, joy. "Hey, hey, listen." He sighed. "This is Anakin. He's got some problems, okay? He can't talk. He's really not ignoring you, he just can't talk."

The Rhodian frowned, eyeing Anakin suspiciously. "Why not? Is something wrong with him?"

"Err . . . yeah. Yeah, and because of it, he can't talk, okay? So no more crying, got that?"

"Okay." The youngling seemed satisfied. Master Alaan breathed a sigh of relief and left. The Rhodian also left to inform his crechemates that the new boy had something wrong with him and couldn't talk because of it. Anakin picked up the blocks and smiled.

* * *

Eight hours later, Obi-Wan landed on the planet and sighed, pushing all thoughts of Anakin from his mind for the present. He had a job to do.

A small group of guards led him to the transport that would take them to the city designated for negotiations. Today, all of the diplomats would be coming to the city. Tomorrow, they would all meet at the town hall and begin the peace talks.

Hopefully, they wouldn't take too long. If he could negotiate as successfully as he hoped, he would be out of here in three or four days, max. Of course, that depended on the diplomats' willingness to cooperate. He sighed. He just wanted to be back home with Anakin.

* * *

Anakin quickly bored of playing. While Master Alaan was putting the two-year olds down for their nap, he strode over to the door, studying it. Then, he dragged over the blocks. The other younglings watched as he stacked them into a box, then stacked a toy chest on top of that. The boy then climbed on top of the wobbly structure and reached for the lock. 

"That's not 'llowed," one youngling remarked. 

"Shh," another youngling said. "He can't talk, 'member?" 

The first child frowned. "But he can hear, can't he?"

Anakin payed them no heed. Instead, he unlocked the door and leapt down from his makeshift ladder. The four-year old promptly opened the door and walked out. 

The other children stared. "Where's he goin'?"

"I dunno," one said. "But if he can go, we can too, right?"

"Let's go play in the gardens!" a few said excitedly.

"I dunno. I don't think we should leave without Master Alaan," one remarked dubiously. 

In the end, two stayed while the rest of them wandered out into the vast Temple.

* * *

His hotel room was spacious and airy. The young knight dutifully checked for bedbugs, cockroaches, rats, mice, fleas, and ticks. Nothing. The whole room was sparkling clean and fresh.

Obi-Wan gave a sigh of relief as he dropped onto the plushy white bed. At least he wouldn't have to deal with any nasty vermin here. Briefly, he wondeted how Anakin was doing. Maybe he could talk to him via comm.

He decided to call after dinner. For now, he had to eat and meditate. At least he didn't have to worry about Anakin wandering off onto the roof while he meditated.

* * *

Master Alaan came into the room to find the door open and only two younglings still in the room. His jaw dropped. "W- where's everybody else?"

A child looked up. "They left."

"Left?"

"Mm-hmm. The new boy who can't talk opened the door and left, and they left too."

He groaned. Kenobi was going to kill him.

* * *

Obi-Wan enjoyed a hearty meal in a restaurant, then walked back to his hotel. He was about to call Master Alaan, when he realized it was dinnertime for the younglings. Anakin would be eating now. He decided to wait and instead slipped into a meditative trance.

He came out an hour later feeling refreshed. Alright. Now to call Anakin.

* * *

Finding the Temple younglings was easy. They usually stuck together and it was pretty hard to miss a group of seven three- and four-year olds marching through the Temple. Unfortunately, Anakin wasn't with them. The crechemaster herded the children back to the creche and gave them dinner. Now to find that troublemaker. 

He searched in Kenobi's quarters first, but he wasn't there. Next, he checked the gardens and the medbay. No luck. Rubbing his temples, he marched towards the hangar. No Anakin. "Kid, are ya always this difficult, or do ya just not like me?" he muttered to himself. Where the blazes was that kid?!? 

He was headed for the kitchens when his commlink went off. Kenobi. Oh, blast. He answered. "Heya, Obi-Wan!" 

"Hello, Master Alaan. I was wondering if I could speak with Anakin for a while."

"Eh . . . err, yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea . . ."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

"He . . . uh, ya see, if I put ya on the comm with him, he might start cryin' all over again, and that ain't somethin' I wanna deal with."

"Oh." Well, he did have a point. "Well, alright, then. How's he doing?"

"Oh, he's fine! He, uh, he's really energetic, that's for sure!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You're telling me? He . . . wait. Is something wrong?"

"No! Why woulda think that? I- aw, man. There's a couple of 'em fighting. I gotta go." He hung up. He'd better find that kid fast.

* * *

Obi-Wan blinked as the transmission cut off suddenly. Well, that was odd. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He had a sneaking suspicion that the crechemaster had been hiding something. Well, there was nothing he could do about it right now. Sighing, he lay down and turned out the lights. _Oh, Anakin_ , he thought. _What have you done this time?_

* * *

Master Alaan was at his wits' end. He'd searched high and low, yet he hadn't found that kid! It didn't help that he kept having to run back to the creche to make sure the other younglings were alright. 

He groaned. How the blazes was he supposed to find a tiny youngling in this gigantic place? It was like looking for a flea in a sewage system. "Excuse me, Master Alaan, but I believe I found someone who belongs with you." He looked up to see Shaak Ti carrying Anakin. "He tumbled out of the vent in my quarters."

"Oh. Err . . . thanks." He took Anakin in his own arms. Anakin stared soberly at him. "Kid, ya can't be doin' this anymore, okay? Thanks again, Master Ti." The crechemaster carried Anakin back, and placed the boy in bed. As he turned to put the other younglings to sleep, Anakin sat up and whimpered. "Whassa matter, little guy?"

Anakin climbed out of bed, still looking upset. Master Alaan put him back in, only for Anakin to roll out immediately. He sighed. "Come on, don't make a fuss over bedtime too." Anakin stood hugging himself and whimpering. The crechemaster put him back in bed. Anakin jumped out and looked around as if expecting someone. Master Alaan groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Finally. After two hours of whimpering, fussing, and attempted escapes, Anakin had finally fallen asleep. The crechemaster covered him with a blanket and left the room on tiptoe. He crashed onto the couch just outside the room and fell asleep. 

Forty minutes later, he was woken up by a youngling tugging on his tunic. "Master Alaan?"

He sat up groggily and blinked at the tiny Mirilian girl. "Eh? Whassup, kid?"

"The new boy is throwing' things round and round and crying," she said. 

He groaned. Why? Why must this kid be so difficult? "Ya jest wait here, okay? I'll take care of it." He walked stiffly into the room. 

The other younglings were all awake, huddled on their beds and watching Anakin with wide frightened eyes. Anakin was tossing and turning on the bed, whimpering. Pillows and blankets were flying around the room. It took him a second to register that Anakin was the one throwing them around with the force. His eyes widened. Just how powerful _was_ this kid?

The crechemaster strode over to the bed and shook the boy's shoulder. "Come on, kid. Wake up. It's jest a dream. Wake up."

Anakin inhaled sharply and sat up, tears streaming down his face. The pillows and blankets dropped to the floor. The boy looked around, as if expecting to see someone who wasn't there. He whimpered and fresh tears spilled down his cheeks. 

Master Alaan patted his back soothingly. "Hey, now. It's alright. Ya had a nightmare did ya? Well, it's over now. It's alright." Anakin twisted away and padded towards the door. The crechemaster scooped him up. "No. Ya can't jest leave, okay?"

Anakin fought for a few minutes before falling limp, chest heaving. Master Alaan sighed and put all the other children back in bed. Then he laid Anakin down. To his surprise, the boy didn't fight back. He just curled up in a ball, still crying silently.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up, meditated, and went to meet the diplomats. Hopefully, they would be in a good mood. There was nothing worse than trying to negotiate with cranky diplomats.

The knight surveyed the representatives from each country. The first had a short, stocky man and a tall, muscular man. The second had a middle-aged blue Twi'lek, and the third had an ancient, stooped old man. Before they'd even sat down to introduce themselves, the Twi'lek stood. "Fellow representatives, I must protest." Obi-Wan groaned inwardly. Here we go. "It is unfair for the country of Crosti to have two representatives while we only have one. I must insist that one of you leave."

The stocky man stood. "Oh, yeah? And just who's going to make us?"

"I really don't think-" the old man started, only to be rudely cut off by the Twi'lek. 

"Nobody asked you."

The old man drew himself up in offense. "Well, I'll say! If this is how . . ."

Things were getting out of hand before they'd even begun. Obi-Wan stood and cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him. "Greetings to all of you. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am the Jedi who is to assist you in these peace talks. Would you each kindly introduce yourselves now, please?"

The stocky man stood. "I am Gortune, representative of Crosti. This is my fellow representative, Rwath."

The old man stood. "Firai, representative of Pashi."

The Twi'lek sniffed. "I am Swareth, representative of Ala."

"I see," Obi-Wan said politely. "Thank you all for coming. Now, as Mr. Swareth has pointed out, Crosti has two representatives, but the other countries only have one. Will everyone who thinks this is a problem kindly raise their hand?" Swareth was the only one.

Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh. "Very well. I believe, though, it would be extremely rude to send away one of these men who have travelled all this way to negotiate peace. Of course, if that is how the Country of Ala wishes to be seen, then . . . "

Swareth glowered. "Very well," he conceded tightly. "They may both remain."

"Splendid," Obi-Wan said. "Now, let's get started, shall we?" 

Firai was looking suspicioysly at everyone, Swareth was sending black looks at Gortune and Rwath and Gortune looked ready to start a fistfight with the next person who said anything even slightly offensive. This was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

Master Alaan woke up, prepared the younglings' breakfasts, and sat down to keep an eye on them. Shockingly, they made it through the meal without any disasters. Next, it was time to meditate. The crechemaster really hoped Kenobi had been teaching Skywalker meditation. 

Apparently he hadn't. Anakin didn't even bother sitting down with the other children. Instead, he opted for trying to unlock the door again. Master Alaan sighed. He couldn't watch Anakin and the younglings at the same time. Maybe . . . 

Why hadn't he thought of it before? He hurried to a closet and activated the nursery droid. It hummed to life. "Greetings. I am M-4 D-10. How may I be of service?"

"Watch that kid," he said, pointing to Anakin. "Don't let him leave the room."

"It will be done." The droid approached Anakin. The four-year old glanced up at it, stood, and grinned. Satisfied, the crechemaster went to attend to the other children's lessons.

* * *

Obi-Wan really wanted to knock these two guys' heads together. Instead, he took a steadying breath. 

"You cannot expect us to simply forget those whom we have lost in this war!" Swareth exclaimed.

"You lost them through your own blazing foolhardiness and lack of battle sense. Crosti isn't laying reparations, and that's final."

"No, it isn't. If you truly wish for us to put this war behind us, you will compensate us for the lives you have taken."

"We're not paying for dead people." 

Obi-Wan interrupted. "How about we set the issue of reparations aside for the moment and focus on the division of land, yes?"

"No!" Swareth exclaimed.

"Oh, very well." Firai sniffed. 

"Crosti's not giving up any land."

"Oh, yes you are! You stole that land from Pashi!"

"Stole?!? We won it fair and square!"

Obi-Wan groaned mentally.

* * *

The younglings had finally finished their lessons for the day. Leaving them to play, the crechemaster looked around for Anakin and the droid. Neither were anywhere in the creche. He groaned. He'd given that droid specific instructions _not_ to leave! Grumbling, he stomped out of the creche to look for them.

He wasn't in the kitchens, medbay, or gardens. Sighing, he headed for the Room of a Thousand Fountains, a favorite play area for many younglings. No Anakin.

Suddenly, he heard exclamations from the next room. Concerned, he entered to find a group of padawans staring out of a large window, pointing excitedly. "What's he doing there!?!"

"How'd he even _get_ there!?!"

"Is that a _nursery droid_ with him!?!"

Nursery droid? He rushed to the window and nearly fainted. Anakin was in a speeder, laughing himself breathless with the droid in the copilot seat. They were flying around at a dangerously fast speed, weaving between buildings and narrowly dodging traffic. He cursed and ran to the hangar. He had to stop that maniac.

* * *

Obi-Wan dragged himself back to the hotel. So much for negotiating. The only thing they'd agreed on today was that they didn't agree on _anything_. It was beyond frustrating. 

The knight sighed as he thought of Anakin. Hopefully the boy was staying out of trouble.

* * *

Master Alaan climbed into a speeder and flew after the boy. Anakin was flying like a lunatic, narrowly missing other drivers and flying vertically downwards before pulling up at the last second. "Blasted kid thinks he's a podracer," the crechemaster grumbled.

He reached out with the force, stopping Anakin's speeder midair. He swung it as gently as he could into the hangar again before flying back in himself and landing. He rushed over to the boy, scooped him up, turned off the vehicle, and dragged the droid out. That's when he noticed the back panel was missing. Anakin must've rewired it to override his commands and get it to sneak him out. He groaned. This kid . . .

* * *

Obi-Wan bit back a groan. These men called themselves diplomats? They were four days into the talks, and were currently arguing about whether or not there should be regulations on the size of the three countries' armies. He sighed. "Gentlemen, please." But nobody heard him. They were too busy calling each other names. The young knight couldn't wait for this mission to be over.

* * *

Master Alaan awoke with a groan, sensing the boy's turbulent emotions. This was the fifth night in a row the boy had a nightmare and woke the other children because of it. He sighed and headed into the room. Tomorrow, he resolved, Anakin would sleep in a separate room. It wasn't fair that the other children were being woken up multiple times a night because of him.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He couldn't sleep at night because he had to deal with Anakin. He couldn't sleep in the daytime because he had to deal with the younglings. He was so tired that he was actually contemplating napping with them. Except that Anakin didn't nap and leaving that boy unsupervised for more than thirty seconds at a time was a recipe for disaster. The kid had dismantled the nursery droid twice already, and just yesterday he'd wandered off and somehow managed to get into the security rooms and set off the fire alarm. The crechemaster couldn't wait until Kenobi's mission was over.


	11. Chapter 11

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief as he shot into hyperspace and the planet disappeared from view. Thank the force. Eight more hours and he'd be home.

* * *

Master Alaan watched the younglings as they played quietly together. Anakin was off by himself, standing on a stool and gazing out the window. Well, at least he wasn't getting into trouble. 

Suddenly, the boy perked up and cocked his head as if listening intently to something. His eyes brightened and he grinned. Then, before the crechemaster could stop him, he bolted into the hall. Master Alaan groaned. So much for not getting into trouble. The crechemaster chased after him.

Anakin ran down the hallway, stopped and cocked his head, turned left, and kept running, the whole time shaking with what looked light excitement. He darted past a group of padawans, cut through a pair of sentries, and sprinted out to the hangar. The boy smiled broadly, outstretched his arms, and ran straight into Obi-Wan's arms.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan clasped the tiny, exhilarated boy to his chest. Anakin wrapped his arms around his neck in a fierce embrace. Obi-Wan laughed and ruffled his hair. "I missed you too, young one." Then he frowned. "Wait. What are you doing here alone? Aren't you supposed to be with Master Alaan?"

The crechemaster came jogging up, panting. "Master Alaan. How good to see you," Obi-Wan greeted, picking Anakin up.

The crechemaster looked like he hadn't slept at all during the whole week Obi-Wan had been gone. "Yer kid's a terror," he grumbled. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and looked at Anakin. "Oh, Anakin. What did you do?"

"Ya don't wanna know," Master Alaan warned. 

The young knight sighed. "I see. Well, thank you for watching him. I must deliver my report to the Council now."

* * *

Obi-Wan set the bowl of stew on the table. "Anakin," he called. To his surprise, the boy looked up. Was it coincindence? Or had Anakin really learned his name? He felt a thrill of hope and excitement shoot through him. _Don't get your hopes up, Kenobi_ , he told himself. He'd test it out.

After dinner, he simply said, "Anakin." Anakin stopped playing with the cushion and looked at him. 

Then, while getting him ready for bed, he tried again. Once again, the child looked directly at him. 

By now, he was nearly trembling with excitement. Then another thought struck him. What if the boy hadn't really learned his name, and was simply responding to anything he said? It was sobering. But still, even that was better than not responding to anything at all, right?

Determined to figure it out, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Blanket." Anakin didn't react. "Pillow, water, toilet, child," he rattled off, saying anything that came to mind. The boy didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Satisfied, the young knight put Anakin to bed. "Goodnight, young one," he whispered.

* * *

Word spread fast around the Temple. Pretty soon, everyone was talking about the new child from far away that couldn't talk. Younglings gawked at him, padawans talked about him behind his back, and knights and masters gave him looks that varied from pitying to disappointed as if they were reproaching him for taking on what appeared to be a hopeless case.

Obi-Wan found it rather irritating, truth be told. Every time he set foot outside his quarters, he could feel the stares. Padawans, younglings, and even some knights whispered when they thought he couldn't hear. 

"There's the mute."

"You think he can handle that kid? He's so young!"

"Look! That's the kid that can't talk!"

"Did you see Kenobi? He looks exhausted!"

"What's that kid doing here? He doesn't belong! He can't even learn!"

"I fear young Kenobi will regret his decision someday."

"How can a kid like that be expected to become a Jedi?!"

"I heard the Council wanted to send him away, but Kenobi refused."

"He can't even control him. I heard he was crawling through the vents a while back."

On, and on, and on. Everywhere he went, whispers followed. Everywhere he looked, stares greeted him. They treated Anakin like he was some alien from another galaxy. Thankfully, the boy was too young to notice or care.

But he wouldn't stay young forever. Was this how he'd have to grow up? With people staring at him, whispering about him, giving him sidelong glances as though he were some animal that might bite?

He sighed. Such treatment couldn't have any positive results. But, could you blame them? Well, the children at least. Anakin was something new. None of them had ever seen a youngling that _couldn't talk_. Naturally, they were curious. Obi-Wan could only hope that such curiousity would wear out with time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . before we begin, they're will be a new character in this chapter. Let me know if you can guess who it is before you read! Anyway, how you guys enjoy!

"Anakin, will you please look at me?" Master Che asked. The boy, who was currently hanging upside down from a chair and giggling, payed no attention to her. He crossed his eyes, then laughed. 

The Twi'lek healer looked at Obi-Wan. "Have you noticed any changes or improvements lately?" 

He smiled. "Yes, actually. Just over a week ago, he was watching dragonflies. I caught one and . . ." He recounted the whole story. 

The healer smiled. "That's wonderful news." She pulled out a holoprojector and displayed an image of a dragonfly.

Anakin sat up and stared at the image, focusing. He frowned as if trying to remember something and noiselessly moved his mouth. He squinted his eyes, concentrating, and tried again. The two adults watched, holding their breath.

"Dhh!" Anakin suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the image. "Dhh."

Obi-Wan grinned and hugged the boy. "Good job, young one! You remembered!"

Anakin reached out and tried to touch the image. His eyes widened in surprise as his hand went right through it. He blinked, cocked his head, and tried again. Both adults laughed.

* * *

"Come on, Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed. They were doing another mediation exercise, but the boy had been even more fidgety than usual. "Sit back down, young one."

Anakin didn't even glance at him. His force presence felt . . . anxious? Distracted, and definitely uncomfortable. What the blazes was wrong with hin? Obi-Wan resisted the urge to facepalm. "Anakin," he started. Why couldn't the child just sit still? He was squirming anxiously, stand on one foot, then on the other, and bouncing slightly. He bit his lower lip. 

The young knight frowned. What could possibly be the matter? He started and stared in shock as a a puddle of liquid formed suddenly on Anakin's pants and dripped onto the floor. Instantly, the boy's fidgeting stopped.

Obi-Wan groaned. Apparently, _clean up urine_ was another aspect of caring for a young child that he hadn't expected. He reached out to get Anakin changed. The child flinched and backed away, fear projecting off of him. Obi-Wan frowned. What was he scared of? Maybe the Hutts had punished him for having accidents. 

Sighing, he picked up the trembling child and set him in the tub. He rubbed Anakin's back. "Relax, young one I'm not going to hurt you." Time to clean up that mess.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked through the hallways, Anakin on his shoulders. They were headed to the gardens where the knight hoped Anakin would practice meditation. Suddenly, a padawan pointed at Anakin and nudged another padawan. "That one. See? He's the one who was speeding around Coruscant with a nursery droid!"

"What?!? That tiny kid?" 

"Yep. He was out there, flying faster than a tornado on a desert plain."

Obi-Wan stopped short. What? He turned to the padawans. "Excuse me, but do you mean to tell me that this boy was flying in a speeder unsupervised, with a nursery droid?"

They glanced at each other. "Uh, yeah. My friends and I saw him about a week or so ago."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Thank you." The knight turned and briskly headed down another corridor. He and Master Alaan were about to have a _long_ talk.

* * *

Something had shifted in the force. Something had changed. The balance was shifting towards the light. What could be the cause of this? 

The senator closed his eyes and immersed himself in the dark side, searching, probing. The dark swirled around and through him, nursing his hatred and lust for power. It fed them, sharpening his senses as he looked for the source. 

The Senate was the same. Good intentions, determination, and courage muddied with corruption, fear, hopelessness, and greed.

The planet was the same. Bounty hunters, drug lords, criminals, and thieves in the dark, murky lower levels. Workers, dreamers, inventors, and law enforcers on the surface. 

The Jedi . . . The Sith recoiled as he felt the burning presence of light within the Temple. What the blazes? He opened his eyes. This could prove disastrous. The sheer brightness of that presence was overwhelming. What did it mean? What could the Jedi possibly have done to generate a brightness that powerful? He would have to do some investigating. 

The door chimed and his attendant entered. "Senator Palpatine, representatives from the Trade Federation wish to see you."

"Send them in."

* * *

Mace stared in disbelief at the paper in front of him. This was not possible. There had to be some mistake. How? He looked up at Yoda, who didn't seem at all disturbed. "Master . . what does this mean?"

Yoda blinked slowly and looked at him. "Hmm. Mean? Mean that indeed the Chosen One, young Skywalker is."

Mace groaned. "Summon Kenobi," he sighed.

* * *

Obi-Wan's commlink chimed. _Please don't be another mission_ , he silently prayed as he answered. "Yes? Kenobi here."

"Obi-Wan. We have some . . . information you should know. Report to the Council Chambers immediately."

Obi-Wan frowned. Information he should know? Had Anakin done something? Force, he hoped not. Sighing, he picked Anakin up. "Sorry, young one. Dinner is going to have to wait. The Council wants us."

He walked to the chambers, head swirling with questions. They weren't going to take Anakin away, were they? Deem him an unfit master? Decide that the boy was better off in an institution? Or maybe . . . what if they'd found his father? Obi-Wan found the thought both troubling and exciting. He didn't want to let Anakin go, but at the same time, he did want what was best for the boy. If being with his father was the best option for the boy, then, well . . . 

The knight sighed. Of course he'd give the boy over to his father if that was best. It was just . . . he loved Anakin. Seeing him leave would be hard. At the same time, he was excited to meet Anakin's only remaining parent. What kind of man would he be? Was he a slave too? Did he even know he had a son? Would he want the boy? 

Taking a deep breath, he entered the chambers.

* * *

"Knight Kenobi," Mace greeted. "Thank you for coming."

"As I'm sure you've guessed," Yarael Poof began, "we have called you here because of young Skywalker." Anakin was clinging to Obi-Wan's neck tightly and refusing to look at the Council members. 

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand," the young knight replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No. Surprising," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Surprising?"

"As you know," Ki-Adi said, "we have been searching for the boy's father. However . . . "

"We recieved a copy of the autopsy of Shmi Skywalker," Eeth Koth said.

"His mother?" 

"Yes," Shaak Ti replied. "His mother. And the autopsy said she was a virgin at the time of her death."

Wait . . . what? "A . . . virgin?" he asked, thunderstruck. "But . . . masters! There must be some mistake! That's not biologically possible!"

"Anything possible, with the force is," Yoda reminded him.

"The autopsy must be wrong," Obi-Wan insisted.

Mace sighed. "Kenobi, her slave masters confirmed that she was never used for sexual purposes. She had never slept with any man."

"But she had a child," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. She died in child labor. There is no doubt she gave birth to Skywalker. The slavers keep detailed records of these things."

"You cannot have a child and be a virgin," Obi-Wan insisted.

"Kenobi, more, there is," Yaddle said.

Obi-Wan turned to face her. "More?"

"Yes," Yarael said. "We suspect he was formed by neither Shmi nor any man."

"What?!? Now you're telling me he has no mother either!?!"

"Well, there's an easy way to find out," Shaak Ti said.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Well, we know for a fact that Shmi Skywalker gave birth to him. However, if the boy was indeed created by the force itself, then he will have no genetic similarities to Shmi."

"But . . . how can we test whether or not he does?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.

"All slaves have their DNA taken and catalogued by their slavers. It's a way to identify them in case they ever somehow manage to escape. Therefore, samples of both Shmi and Anakin are recorded," Adi Gallia explained.

"So we just have to compare them and see if there's any genetic resemblance?" Obi-Wan asked, finally catching on.

"Exactly," Shaak Ti answered.

"If there is no way that Shmi's DNA matches the boy's DNA, then we can safely assume that young Skywalker was indeed created by the force," Mace said.

"Very well," Obi-Wan said, his head spinning from all the information. The young knight waited patiently as they ran the test.

He shook his head. There was a mistake. Shmi had to be Anakin's mother. There were records of it. As to the boy's father . . . well, maybe Shmi had been seeing someone her slave masters didn't know of. But the autopsy . . . 

"O% chance that the woman is the mother of the child," the machine reported, having finished its analysis.

Obi-Wan stared. "Well, there you have it," Ki Adi said after a brief pause. "He was conceived by the force."

"It would explain his high midichlorian count," Saesee Tinn remarked.

Obi-Wan looked from Anakin to the machine, to the Council. Then he chuckled dryly. "Never a dull moment with you, huh?" he asked Anakin.


	13. Chapter 13

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation as Anakin opened his eyes for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. He'd been trying to teach the boy meditation for over eight months now, but Anakin simply didn't get it. The most they ever achieved was a brief brush against Obi-Wan's mind, and then he would withdraw. It was beyond frustrating. 

Anakin, sensing his frustration, looked down. Obi-Wan sighed. "That's enough for today."

The boy wandered off as Obi-Wan got off the cushion. He was just about to get ready to make dinner when the commlink chimed. "Kenobi here."

"Report to the Council chambers. Bring young Skywalker." That was all. What could possibly be the matter this time? Sighing, he called Anakin. The five-year old glanced up from the book he was looking at and walked over to him. All right. Time to see the Council.

* * *

He entered, followed by Anakin. The minute they were in the chamber, Anakin tugged at his tunic and stretched out his arms. His own way of asking to be held. Smiling slightly, Obi-Wan obliged. 

"We've called you here for two reasons, Kenobi," Mace said. "The first is to check on Skywalker's development. Is there anything you wish to say before we begin?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "He doesn't talk, but he does respond to his name. He still hasn't learned meditation or any academic skills, but he no longer wishes to sleep with me every night." _Only six nights a week now_ , he thought. They didn't need to know that though. "Other than that, I don't think I have anything to say."

"Very well, then. Let's begin." Mace looked at Anakin. "Skywalker."

Anakin didn't even look at him as he clung to his master's neck. Mace frowned. "Put him down, Kenobi." He obeyed. "Skywalker." Again, no response. 

Saesee Tinn raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said he responded to his name."

"His _first_ name," the knight clarified.

Mace sighed. "Anakin." The boy hesitantly looked up at him. Mace pulled out a few brightly colored spheres. He held one up. "What color is this?"

"I said he can't talk," Obi-Wan remarked.

Mace sighed. "Show me the blue one," he commanded.

Anakin pointed to it. "He knows all of the basic colors," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Kenobi, this is our inspection, not yours. Kindly stop interrupting," Eeth Koth snapped.

Obi-Wan bit back the anger. Inspection? Like Anakin was an object. Did they not trust that he was doing a good job raising the boy? Anakin glanced at him, as if sensing that he was upset. He quickly took a calming breath, not wanting to distract the boy.

* * *

"What was the other reason you summoned me, masters?" Obi-Wan asked after the tests were over. 

"A mission," replied Yoda. "Taken the Senator from Ryloth captive, pirates have. Ransom, they demand. Rescue him, you must. Understood?"

Obi-Wan bowed. "Yes, master." Supressing a sigh, he picked Anakin up. Time to visit Master Alaan.

* * *

The crechemaster rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ehh . . . yeah, Obi, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Why not? It'll only be a few days. Four or five at most."

"Yeah, but that kid's a nightmare to deal with. Sorry, but I jest can't deal with him and the younglings. He's too much."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Very well, Master Alaan. Thank you for your time."

He wandered away. Great. Now what? He obviously couldn't leave a five-year old alone for four days straight. Who else could watch him? Suddenly, an idea hit him.

* * *

Siri opened the door. "Oh, hi, Obi! Come in!" She led them into the small living room where a young boy about Anakin's age was playing. "This is Ferus Olin," she said, gesturing towards the boy. "I've bonded with him. I'll be taking him as my padawan when he's old enough. For now, though, he's just visiting. Ferus, this is my friend, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Hello there, Ferus."

The child stood and bowed. "Hello, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan set Anakin down. "This is Anakin. I'm sure you both know about him."

Ferus nodded gravely. "He can't talk," he said.

Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh. "Yes, that's right. And actually, Siri, I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"Can you watch Anakin for a few days while I'm on a mission? The creche . . . can't take care of him."

She smiled. "Sure! Does he need anything . . . like, special or anything?"

He shook his head. "No, you just need to keep a close eye on him. He's a bit . . . energetic, to say the least."

She nodded. "All right, then. I'll take care of him."

"Thanks." 

"No problem, Obi."

As Obi-Wan rose to leave, Anakin immediately grabbed his pant leg and whimpered. The knight sighed. "Sorry, young one. I have to go." Anakin, predictably, started crying.

Siri peeled him off of his master. "Hey, it's all right. No need to cry," she said, trying to soothe him. Anakin fought against her, kicking, punching, sobbing, and thrashing. Ferus watched with wide eyes. Siri sighed. She was beginning to understand why the creche had refused to watch him.

* * *

Quinlan came running just as Obi-Wan was boarding his ship. "Obi, wait!"

Obi-Wan turned and smiled. "Hello, Quin! I'm afraid we'll have to talk later. I have a mission."

The other Jedi smiled. "So I heard. Off to deal with some pirates or something, right?" Obi-Wan nodded. "So, uh, you need my to watch Anakin for you?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thanks, but I already left him with Siri. She said she'd take care of him."

Quinlan frowned, then grinned. "Okay. That's great. See you later!"

* * *

Siri watched with amusement as Anakin drew strange squiggles and lines on the paper she'd given him.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. She opened it to see Quinlan grinning at her. "Hey, Siri! Is Anakin here?"

She nodded. "I'm babysitting him while Obi's gone."

Quinlan smiled. "If you want, I'll take care of him for you."

She frowned. "No thanks. I've got him."

"Are you sure? That kid can be quite a handful."

"I said I'm fine, Quin."

He looked skeptical. "Are you sure? I really don't . . ."

"Quinlan! I've got him!" she snapped a bit more sharply than she intended.

He frowned. "Fine. I was just trying to help." With that, he stalked away. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, before we start, I just wanted to say thank you to Thaed and Sky for not only keeping up with this fic and offering feedback, but also for inspiration for a scene in this chapter. Thanks, guys!

Obi-Wan shot off into hyperspace. _Oh, Anakin_ , he thought. _Please behave_. 

Knowing Anakin, he wouldn't. The boy was constantly doing something, whether it be taking something apart, wandering off to the hangar, exploring every nook and cranny the Temple had to offer, or trying to copy Obi-Wan as he practiced a kata. The knight sighed. He almost felt sorry for Siri.

* * *

Anakin cried for three hours straight. Literally. Siri was forced to keep dragging him away from the door because he kept trying to open it and get out. Finally, the boy flung himself on the floor scowling.

Ferus was watching him like he was some kind of exotic creature. After a few minutes of sulking, Anakin looked at the other boy and smiled. Ferus drew back slightly. Anakin got to his feet and stepped towards the other child. Ferus cautiously waved his hand. "Hi."

Anakin cocked his head. He looked from Siri to Ferus, frowning. Then he widened his eyes as if something suddenly made sense to him. He sat down on the floor and didn't move. Ferus eyed him warily before settling himself on the couch to watch cartoons.

Siri breathed a sigh of relief and left to the kitchen to prepare dinner. The moment she was gone, Anakin leapt to his feet, grinning at Ferus. He tugged the boy's sleeve. Ferus pulled back, eyeing him suspiciously. 

Ignoring the boy's distrustful look, Anakin walked over to the bookshelf, climbed it, grabbed a pen, and leapt down. Ferus gasped. "You're not supposed to climb things," he hissed.

Anakin, still smiling, walked over to him with the pen. Ferus frowned. "What are you doing with that?" Anakin gave him a conspiratorial look, cast a watchful glance towards the kitchen to make sure Siri wasn't with them, and grinned. He tugged Ferus's sleeve again and began drawing strange symbols on the wall. Ferus scowled. "That's bad!" he scolded. 

Ignoring his outburst, Anakin continued drawing. He paused and looked eagerly at Ferus before offering him the pen. Ferus scowled. "I'm not writing on the wall!" Anakin cocked his head. Ferus glared at him. "Master Tachi's going to be really upset."

Anakin bit his lip, frowning. Then he brightened, drew a circle, and divided it into seven parts. He pointed at the circle, then at himself. Ferus frowned in confusion. "I'm telling Master Tachi," he decided. 

Anakin offered him the pen again, but Ferus stomped towards the kitchen. "Master Tachi, look what he did."

Siri came out, took one look at the wall, and groaned before confiscating the pen. This kid. "Come on, Ferus. It's time to take you back to the creche." Seizing each boy's hand, she walked out. 

They were halfway there when Anakin suddenly bolted. Siri bit back a curse. She quickly dropped Ferus off before setting out to find Anakin. Oh, joy. 

* * *

Apparently, these pirates were skilled at taking on Jedi. Extremely so. Obi-Wan cursed as he attempted to twist out of his force-suppressing cuffs. No luck. The knight slumped down and glanced over at his fellow captive. Well, he'd found the senator.

* * *

Siri groaned as she rolled out of bed to find Anakin standing in the living room, whimpering and crying. Another nightmare. How many was that now? Three? Four? She'd lost count. Sighing, she tried to pull the boy into her lap, but he shoved her away. He looked around as if lost, and began crying again. 

The Jedi knelt in front of him. "Hey, it's okay. It was just a dream."

Anakin mouthed something noiselessly. She frowned and leaned forward. "What?"

He tried again, but no sound came. Frowning, he made another attempt. And another. Finally, his frustration getting the better of him, he gave it up and settled for hurling a cushion across the room and sobbing. 

Siri leaned back with a sigh. "Let's get you back to bed." Anakin squirmed furiously away from her. She closed her eyes. This kid was making her have second thoughts about taking a padawan.

* * *

Obi-Wan grinned as he managed to kick out the vent with both hands tied behind his back. Literally. He turned to the senator and offered a charming smile. "Well? After you, senator."

* * *

Siri woke up and walked into the living room rubbing her eyes and yawning. She froze. Where was Anakin? She rushed towards the fresher, but whirled around as she heard something in the kitchen. She hurried in to find Anakin on the countertop, calmly taking apart her blender. "Anakin!"

The boy glanced up at her and smiled. Then he went back to dismantling the appliance. She rubbed her forehead. Not even a day had passed and she had a massive headache.

* * *

He kicked out the vent and jumped down into the empty hall. The senator followed more clumsily. Obi-Wan smiled and turned the corner, only to find himself face-to-face with over half the crew, headed by the captain. Oh, blast.

* * *

Siri sat Anakin on the couch, handed him a book, and crossed her arms. "Stay there, okay?" She had work to do. 

After scrubbing the wall for an hour, it became clear that the symbols weren't going to come out. She was going to have to paint over them. Wonderful. She sighed and turned her attention to her hopelessly destroyed blender. 

Anakin, bored of his picture book, jumped down and wandered over to the balcony. She looked up frantically. "Anakin, no! Come here!" He grinned and leapt off. Uh-oh.

* * *

Obi-Wan scowled as he and the senator were dumped into a guarded, ray-shielded cell. Blast his life.

* * *

Siri rushed to the balcony's edge and peered over. Anakin was sprawled on the ground. To her immense relief, he sat up and rubbed his head. Then, he got up and walked off. She cursed and leapt after him, but by the time she looked around, the boy had already mingled with the crowd of Knights, Masters, and padawans. Lovely.

Two hours later, she found him fiddling with an engine in the hangar. A mechanic was with him, working on the wing. She sighed as she approached. Both of them looked up at her. "Hey there," the mechanic greeted. "Can I help you?"

She smiled. "Actually, I was looking for him. He ran off, and well, yeah."

He laughed. "That kid comes here all the time. He's pretty helpful actually. Anyway," he said, turning to Anakin. "Time to go home, kiddo. See you soon!" Anakin smiled at him as Siri picked him up and took him home.

* * *

Obi-Wan smirked as he leapt up and kicked, knocking out the pirate interrogating them. He quickly searched him and found the key to his cuffs. Finally. Time to get outta here.

* * *

Siri walked into the kitchen to find Anakin rebuilding her blender. Huh. Well, at least he fixed it. And it would keep him amused while she meditated. She didn't expect him to modify it by adding turbo boosters to the machinery. She stared in horror as the smoothie she'd been making shot straight up, splattering all over the ceiling and walls. This kid . . .

* * *

Obi-Wan and the senator quickly stole an escape pod and flew off. Too late, the pirates noticed and started shooting at them. They were finally headed home.

* * *

Siri groaned as Anakin absolutely refused to go to bed, rolling out the instant she put him in. She really hoped Obi-Wan would be home soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin ran towards the hangar bay as Obi-Wan docked. The boy stumbled, caught himself, and threw his arms around Obi-Wan's legs. He beamed up at the knight and mouthed something. Obi-Wan grinned and picked him up. "What is it, young one?"

"I'm not sure who's happier you're back, me or him," Siri remarked, smirking nonetheless. She had dark circles beneath her eyes and her hair was tousled. "That kid's a handful. He wrote all over the living room wall. I guess it was my fault for leaving him alone, though."

Obi-Wan smiled apologetically. "Yes, well . . ."

"Kota!" Anakin chirped, finally managing to get the sound out. Both Jedi looked at him with awe and excitement. Anakin smiled as he touched Obi-Wan's tunic. "Kota!"

Siri frowned. "What's he trying to say?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Who cares? He's talking!"

Anakin snuggled against his shoulder. "It doesn't sound like anything in Basic," Siri remarked. "Maybe it's in Huttese?"

He shrugged again. "Who knows?" Then he smiled. "Thanks for watching him. I must go now. I'll swing by later to help you clean your wall."

* * *

"Master Kenobi," a voice said above him.

Obi-Wan looked up from trying to get Anakin to meditate. "Senator Palpatine!" he greeted, surprised. He rose. "What brings you here?" 

Palpatine had fixed Anakin with an odd look. "Who might this young man be?"

Obi-Wan frowned and instinctively moved closer to the boy. "That's Anakin Skywalker. He's training here."

Ignoring him, the senator bent down. "How old are you, Anakin?" The boy, hearing his name, finally looked up. He frowned at the senator, then hid behind Obi-Wan's leg. 

"Shy, are we?" Palpatine chuckled. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

Anakin shrank further behind Obi-Wan. "Kota," he whispered. 

Obi-Wan still wasn't sure what he was trying to say, but he could tell the boy was uncomfortable. He stepped between the two of them. "Anakin doesn't talk to strangers," he said firmly. He left out the part about him not talking at all. Palpatine didn't need to know that. 

"Oh, well, in that case, I'd better stop being a stranger," Palpatine replied pleasantly. He reached out towards Anakin. "Don't be shy, Anakin."

The boy started to slowly back away, his force-signature reeking of anxiety. Palpatine followed. "So, Anakin, my name is Sheev. You can call me Mr.Sheev if you wish." Anakin glanced around nervously, as if contemplating making a run for it. 

Obi-Wan picked him up. "Clearly, he doesn't wish," he said coldly. "We"ll be going now, senator." He walked off, taking Anakin with him. His back was turned, so he missed the flare of anger and malice in the old man's eyes.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked into Siri's quarters with Anakin. He looked at the wall and sighed. "Anakin," he asked sternly, leading the boy over to the drawings. "Did you do this?"

The boy ducked his head at his tone. "That's not nice, young one," Obi-Wan lectured. 

Anakin smiled and pointed at one of the symbols. It was a circle divided into seven parts. Beaming, Anakin pointed at himself. Obi-Wan frowned. "What?" Again, Anakin pointed first to the symbol, then to himself. Obi-Wan shook his head. He'd figure it out later. Right now, he had to clean.

* * *

"Hmm, let me see," Jocasta mused. "A circle divided into seven parts?"

Obi-Wan nodded and produced a paper on which he'd drawn the symbol. "Like this."

The librarian studied the paper for a moment, then typed rapidly on her computer. "Hmm. It appears to be the symbol of a mythical deity from Tatooine culture called Ekkreth."

"Ekkreth?" he echoed.

She nodded. "Ekkreth the trickster, the slave who makes free, the sky-walker," she read.

He frowned. Ekkreth the sky-walker. Anakin Skywalker. Coincidence? He shook his head. Somehow, he doubted that. Anakin knew what his name was. Perhaps he'd grown up hearing stories of Ekkreth. "Thank you," he said before leaving.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker. That boy was a living vergence. A disgustingly bright beacon of light in the force. He could not be allowed to become a Jedi. That would ruin all of his plans. Yet how could he prevent it? The child was already in training. 

Palpatine scowled, pondering the situation. He could try to steal the boy away, but the Jedi would search for him. He could try to get the boy out of training, but that would be nearly impossible. Or . . . what if he could convince the boy's parents that becoming a Jedi wasn't in the child's best interests, thereby pushing them to reclaim him?"

He grinned. It wasn't a bad idea. If the Jedi kept the boy despite the parents' protests, they would be seen as kidnappers and jailers. The Sith looked out at the dark night sky. Dark. Just like him. Just like what Skywalker would become. 

He closed his eyes and searched the force. There. That boy was like a lantern in a pitch-black forest. The Sith reached out to the child mentally, sending dark waves towards him. The light writhed and struggled to escape the inky dark tendrils creeping up. The dark finally managed to make contact with the light. Instantly, there was a hissing burn, and then the connection snapped.

Palpatine opened his eyes. Skywalker was his.

* * *

Obi-Wan was in the living room after Anakin had fallen asleep, drinking tea and thinking about Palpatine. That man had seemed unusually interested in Anakin. It was disconcerting. What could the old senator want with the boy? He had a bad feeling about this. It didn't seem right. 

Anakin suddenly screamed. Obi-Wan dropped his teacup and bolted to the room. The boy was on the floor, shaking and sobbing. Obi-Wan scooped him up. "It's okay, young one. It's okay. I'm here. It's okay." 

"Kota," Anakin whispered, burying his face in Obi-Wan's tunic.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his back. "You're okay, Anakin."

He frowned into the dark. This didn't seem like the usual nightmares Anakin had. This seemed like something more, something darker. For some reason, it gave Obi-Wan the chills. He clutched Anakin more tightly before deciding to take the boy to bed with him. 


	16. Chapter 16

Palpatine stared at the information he had ordered his agent to send him. The boy was indeed extraordinary. Created by the force itself. Mute. Was a slave to the Hutts for four years and three months. Prophesied Chosen One. Placed under the care and direction of Obi-Wan Kenobi. A traumatised enslaved orphan. How touching. 

Yet at the same time, rather inconvenient. He couldn't exactly get the boy's parents to take him away from the Jedi if the boy didn't have parents. How annoying. Yet . . . 

He sat, thinking the situation over. He would have to get Skywalker away from Kenobi. That much was clear. The boy simply could not be allowed to follow the prophesy and become a Jedi. The only remaining solutions were to raise him as a Sith or exterminate him. Killing him would be simpler, but the boy was powerful. With an ally with that kind of strength, the Sith would be unstoppable. He grinned. Oh, yes. It looked like he'd found his next apprentice.

* * *

Obi-Wan led Anakin to the pool. Most Temple younglings could swim by the time they were three. Anakin, of course, was from Tatooine. Obviously, then, he didn't know how to swim. 

Anakin froze, staring with wide eyes at the pool. He glanced from his master to the pool, then back again. Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly and led him forward. The child took four steps, then stopped and refused to come any closer.

Obi-Wan sighed. He'd known this was going to be a challenge. He reached down, picked up Anakin, and carried the boy to the water's edge. Anakin clung to him with a death grip, eyeing the water fearfully. 

"It's okay, young one," the young knight soothed. "Watch." He set the child down in the water, then winced as Anakin let out a blood-curdling shriek and desperately tried to climb him. Well, so much for that idea. 

He instead set the boy on the tile, near the pool. Then, he waded into the shallow water himself, hoping Anakin would copy him. Anakin stared at him like he'd grown another head. He slowly backed up. Obi-Wan reached out and took his hand, attempting to guide him into the water. Anakin's force signature roiled with panic as he jerked free and ran. He slipped on the wet floor and hit his head on the tile with a sickening crack. Obi-Wan's heart turned to ice as he rushed over. 

The boy looked at him dazedly, blood flowing from a cut across the back of his head. Obi-Wan cursed and hurried him to the halls of healing.

* * *

Obi-Wan held Anakin as the healer stitched him up. That lesson hadn't gone well. He sighed. Anakin would probably be even more terrified of water after this. Just what he needed. He shouldn't have rushed things. Maybe he should've just had Anakin stay near the edge for a while. 

Maybe he wasn't the best person to teach the boy to swim. Perhaps he could ask Master Fisto to help. The Nautolean master was usually good with children, and being a water species he . . .

No. Anakin was his responsibility, and his alone. The Council had made that crystal clear. He would just have to find a different way to teach the boy himself. 

"There. All better," the healer announced. He thanked her and took the boy home.

* * *

"Kota?" Anakin asked, tugging Obi-Wan's sleeve. 

Why did the boy call him that? What did it mean? Did it even mean anything really? Was it just a made-up name? He looked at Anakin, then touched his own chest. "Kota?" he asked. 

Anakin frowned. "Ko-ta!" he said, touching Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Kota?"

The boy shook his head. "Ko-t . . .ko-ta!"

Was he saying it wrong? "Ko-ta?"

Anakin frowned in concentration. "Ko . . . t . . . Kot-ca." He looked up triumphantly. "Kot-ca. Kotca!"

"Kotca?"

The boy nodded, smiling and touching Obi-Wan again. "Kotca."

* * *

That night, Anakin sleeping in the bed next to him, he pulled out his datapad and typed _kotca_ into the search engine. The results came up in Huttese. He frowned. So the word was Huttese. He searched "Kotca meaning in Basic."

Master.

_What_? Anakin was calling him . . . _master_? Wait. He stopped short as realization dawned on him. Master. The boy had been a slave. He must think that Obi-Wan was . . . oh, force. The boy thought he was still a slave!

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. How could he teach a mute youngling that he was no longer a slave?

He suddenly realized something. The boy's papers. And his detonator. Where were they? They'd been given to them in a bag. The last person he'd seen with that bag had been . . . "Quinlan," he whispered.

* * *

He had half a mind to march over to his friend's room right now and demand the stuff. But it was eleven o'clock at night. Quinlan would likely be sleeping. Besides, Quinlan was a friend. A fellow Jedi. He could trust him enough to wait until tomorrow to get Anakin's things. After all, he'd had them this long and no trouble had come of it. One more night wouldn't hurt.

But he still wondered, why had Quinlan kept them? What could he want with them? Shouldn't he have given them to the Council or something? He sighed. Tomorrow. He'd figure it all out tomorrow. 


	17. Chapter 17

Obi-Wan carried Anakin with him to Quinlan's quarters and knocked. After a few moments, his friend answered the door. "Obi! What's up? Need me to watch that little torment?" 

"He's not a torment," Obi-Wan huffed. 

Quinlan raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I was just joking. Seriously, though, you need me to watch him?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Not exactly. I wanted to ask you about something."

His friend grinned. "Sure. Come on in." He sat Obi-Wan on the couch and settled himself opposite of him. "So, what's up?"

Obi-Wan looked him dead in the eye. "Quinlan, what did you do with Anakin's bag?"

The other Jedi frowned. "His bag?"

"The bag that the Hutts gave us with him. The one with all of his stuff."

"Oh!" Quinlan grinned. "That bag. I destroyed it."

Obi-Wan stared blankly. "Destroyed it?"

"Yep. I burned it all up. This way, there's no evidence he was a slave. Now the Hutts can't just try to take him back, saying we stole him or something."

Obi-Wan leaned back. "Very well, Quin." He left shortly after. 

"Hey, Obi?" Quinlan called after him as he left.

"Yes?"

"If you ever need someone to watch him, I'm always here for you. Really, I don't mind helping out."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thanks, my friend."

* * *

Anakin squatted by the wall, watching Obi-Wan cautiously as he stood in the water. Obi-Wan beckoned for the tenth time. "Come on, young one. It's all right."

Anakin didn't budge. He narrowed his eyes and pressed himself further into the wall as Obi-Wan splattered him with water. His master sighed. "Anakin, at least come a bit closer?"

No luck. The boy whimpered and stayed pressed against the wall, refusing to move. Obi-Wan climbed out. Maybe seeing other children would help Anakin.

He showed him a group of younglings playing in the shallow end of the pool. Anakin watched them, blue eyes wide. Obi-Wan led him closer, but the child locked his knees and Obi-Wan was left dragging him. "Oh, all right. We'll be done for now."

* * *

"Hello, Anakin," Maser Che greeted cordially. 

Anakin smiled and pointed to her. "Dee," he said happily. 

Obi-Wan smiled, though a bit confusedly. Dee? What did that mean? More Huttese, maybe?

Master Che smiled. "Hmm. It appears I have a new nickname." She pointed to herself. "Dee?"

Anakin pouted slightly. " _Dee_ ," he said, as if correcting her. 

"Dee?"

The child screwed his face in concentration. "Da-ee," he said slowly.

"Da-ee?" she repeated.

Anakin still didn't seem satisfied. "Da," he scowled and kicked the table. Obi-Wan laid a hand on the boy's leg. "No, Anakin. Try again. You can do it, young one."

"Da-e . . . Duee!" He grinned and pointed at her again. "Duee!" 

"Duee?"

The boy smiled brightly. "Duee," he repeated. 

Obi-Wan slipped out his datapad and typed. "Blue," he said.

Master Che looked up. "Pardon?"

"Blue. Duee means blue in Huttese."

She smiled. "That's right. I'm blue."

Bored, Anakin picked up a crayon and began drawing. Obi-Wan, suddenly reminded of the drawings on Siri's wall, drew a circle divided into seven. Anakin stared at it for a moment, then pointed first at the circle, then at himself. 

"What's that?" Master Che asked, interested. 

Obi-Wan shrugged. "It's the symbol of a mythical character called Ekkreth," he explained.

"Ekkreth?" she asked.

He nodded. "Perhaps he listened to stories of the character on Tatooine," he suggested.

"Perhaps."

* * *

_He was so hot. Sweat rolled down his face, neck, and back. He was burning up, but for some reason, he couldn't stop shivering. His stomach was doing flipflops as he tried to solder the two wires together. He had to fix this engine. He had to. Master would be angry if he didn't._

_His hands were shaking. That wasn't good. Tears started to pour down his face. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it! He couldn't fix the engine if his hands were shaking, but they wouldn't stop! Master would be angry and hurt him again._

_His vision was blurry with tears. He had to stop. But they just kept coming. His head hurt, he was hot but shivering, his stomach felt bad, and the sun hurt his eyes. But he had to fix it. He tried to wipe his tears away, but just ended up smearing them along with snot across his face. That made him cry harder. He didn't_ want _to get hurt!_

_Suddenly, he threw up in the burning sand. He was on his knees, crying and shaking because Master would hurt him a lot now. A slimy hand collared him and his heart hammered. No! He didn't mean it! He didn't want to get hurt._

_The Hutt snarled something at him about being a disgusting, worthless waste of space. He couldn't stop shaking or crying, and it was making him hotter and his head hurt_ so bad! _And now Master was angry because he'd been bad and made a mess. The Hutt scooped up a handful of vomit and sand and forced it into his mouth._

 _He sobbed, trying to spit it out, but Master's hand was clamped around his mouth, forcing it down. Sobbing uncontrollably, he swallowed the gritty vile stuff. Master reached for another handful. He struggled, trying desperately to explain, to beg, to tell him he didn't mean it, but the blasted words just_ wouldn't come!

_Fresh tears and snot ran down as Master forced down another mouthful . . ._

Obi-Wan woke up with a strangled sound. That dream . . .

He glanced down at the boy sleeping cuddled next to him. Anakin was squirming slightly and whimpering. 

_It was his dream_ , Obi-Wan realized. Anakin had been dreaming about that, not him. He'd managed to share it with Obi-Wan, though. How? It could only mean one thing. He and Anakin had formed a force bond. 

Pity swelled inside of him as he recalled the dream. It had undoubtedly been a memory. How could someone put a child through something like that? He sighed and held the small child close, channeling peace and calm towards him. 


	18. Chapter 18

Obi-Wan settled Anakin on the floor with a broken down cleaning droid. There. That ought to keep the boy busy. Satisfied, he knelt down and closed his eyes to meditate.

The force swirled around him, his bonds shining like glow sticks. Carefully, he inspected them. Sure enough, there was a new one.

The bond was fragile still, a few silvery golden threads woven together into a thin cord. He concentrated and followed it, picking through the swirls and eddies of the force.

It led to a blazing supernova of light, so bright he staggered back and had to look away. The presence pulsed and danced, shining brighter that the twin suns of Tatooine combined. Light and warmth radiated off of it, flames of energy shimmering through it. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stared at the small boy, happily tinkering with the droid. Stars above, he hadn't _ever_ felt a blazing presence like that. How was it possible that such a tiny person had such a brilliant force-presence? 

Anakin looked up at him, concerned. "Kotca?" 

Obi-Wan smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm fine, young one."

* * *

Anakin leapt to his feet as the doorbell chimed. Obi-Wan set down the knife he'd been chopping vegetables with, lifted Anakin off the counter, and went to answer it. 

"Master Kenobi!" Palpatine greeted warmly. "May I come in?"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "I'm actually a bit busy making dinner," he said, trying not to be rude, but not wanting to let the man in. 

"Oh, that's okay!" the senator replied brightly. "I haven't much time later, and I really wished to speak to you about something."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Very well. Come in, senator."

Palpatine wasted no time in doing so, and settled himself on a kitchen chair as Obi-Wan resumed making dinner. "I wanted to ask you if you would be so kind as to . . . Anakin! How are you, my boy?"

Obi-Wan struggled not to glare at the old man. Anakin was hidden behind Obi-Wan's leg, peeking out shyly. 

"Come here, lad," Palpatine beckoned. 

Obi-Wan pinned Anakin against the cabinet with his leg. Not hard enough to hurt the boy, but firmly enough to keep him from going to the senator. "You were saying, senator?"

Palpatine frowned. "For heaven's sake, Master Kenobi, you're crushing the boy!"

"Oh, I assure you, Anakin is fine."

The old man glanced shrewdly at him. "I didn't know the Jedi were in the habit of suffocating little children by smashing them into cabinets," he said lightly.

Obi-Wan tried not to glower. "Anakin is fine," he repeated. 

"It was just a joke," the old man said. He smiled. "Come here, Anakin."

Anakin wiggled a bit against Obi-Wan's leg. "Kotca," he whined, finding he couldn't get free.

"Kotca?" Palpatine repeated. "Whatever is he trying to say?"

Obi-Wan gave him a tiny glare. "It's just a name he calls me," he ground out.

"Well, he certainly doesn't seem to like being smashed into the cabinet," Palpatine remarked.

Before the Jedi could reply, Anakin slipped away and started shuffling towards the living room, eyes never leaving Palpatine. "Remember me?" the senator asked. "Mr. Sheev? No? Aww, that's okay. Come here, child."

Anakin stopped walking and stared at the old man. Obi-Wan, deciding he'd had enough, summoned the broken down droid from earlier with the force. "Here, young one. Why don't you work on this?" 

The child grinned and plopped down in the corner, instantly getting busy. Palpatine raised an eyebrow. "Why, since when do Jedi practice child labor?" he asked.

This time Obi-Wan really did glare. He slammed the knife down a bit too hard and faced the senator. "Senator Palpatine, I fail to see how any of this talk has any bearing on whatever it is you wished to speak to me about. Kindly tell me what that was, and stop accusing the Jedi of being child abusers."

The old man huffed. "I meant no offense. I came to ask if you would attend a Senate gathering to celebrate the planet Tyrenia's official acceptance into the Republic."

Obi-Wan sighed. "My apologies, senator. I do not think I'll be able to attend. If you'll excuse me now, it's time for Anakin's lesson."

He breathed a sigh of relief as Palpatine left. It actually wasn't time for Anakin's lessons, but he couldn't take that man being in his quarters much longer. Something about him seemed . . . off. Whenever he was around, Obi-Wan's first instinct was to keep Anakin as far away from that man as possible.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched Anakin as the five-year old approached a group of children playing. They all stopped and stared at him as he came up. The boy smiled and sat down on the grass.

One of the younglings scowled. "You can't sit there! That's where we're gonna build our town!"

Anakin just looked at him innocently. He smiled and began pulling the grass out. 

The other child crossed his arms. "Did you hear me? You gotta move!"

Anakin ignored him and continued tearing up the grass.

"I said move!" the other boy cried. "Just 'cause you're mute doesn't mean you can't hear! Move!" He shoved Anakin, knocking him over.

Protective anger rearing up inside of him, Obi-Wan rose to interfere before the situation could escalate. Too late. 

Anakin leapt to his feet, eyes flashing, and shoved the other boy. Hard. The youngling went crashing down onto his back. He scrambled up. "Don't push me!"

He moved to push Anakin again, but the five-year old grabbed his arms in his hands and kicked him in the stomach. The youngling started bawling just as Obi-Wan tore them apart. The crechemaster came running up. "My apologies, Master Alaan," Obi-Wan said tightly, trying to hold Anakin. The boy was jerking wildly, face flushed with anger. "Anakin, stop it!" he barked a bit more sharply than he'd intended.

Instantly, the boy fell limp. Master Alaan glared at them and picked up the youngling. "Yer kid's a troublemaker," he spat.

"Might I remind you that it was _your_ youngling who pushed first?" Obi-Wan asked icily.

"He wouldn't've if _yer_ kid hadn't come botherin! I told ya, keep 'im away from here! He causes nothin' but trouble, and I can't deal with 'im!"

Obi-Wan was struggling not to lose his temper. Anakin was trembling slightly, eyes on the ground. He seemed near tears. The knight picked him up and walked off.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at the Council. This could not be happening. Of all missions, they had to give him _this_ one? He cleared his throat. "But masters, I don't understand. Why must I be the one to represent the Jedi at this celebration? There are many other Jedi who are far more-"

"Senator Palpatine was quite insistent," Yarael Poof explained. "He said he was most impressed with your manners and diplomatic skills and felt that you'd do credit to the Order."

"I must say, the Council agrees," Mace said. "You are the perfect candidate for the mission. Polite, refined, diplomatic. Everything the Senate will expect and some."

Obi-Wan bowed. "Thank you, master."

* * *

Obi-Wan quickly boarded the ramp, Anakin struggling in Quinlan's arms. "Thanks for watching him," Obi-Wan called. "I really appreciate it!"

Quinlan grinned. "No problem! See you tomorrow morning!"

Anakin strained fruitlessly against the man's iron grip. Quinlan smiled at him. "Chill, kid. Your master'll be back tomorrow morning. For now, you and I have some work to do."


	19. Chapter 19

Quinlan carried the struggling five-year old into his quarters and tossed him down on the bed, holding him there with the force. Anakin strained, sobbing and snarling. Finally, he fell limp, chest heaving and tears sliding down his face. 

"That's better," Quinlan said. He picked Anakin up, then yelped as the boy savagely bit him. "Why you little," the Jedi hissed, flinging the boy back. "You'd better watch yourself, kid."

Anakin glared at him. The Jedi picked him up by the waist and carried him into the hangar. "We're going to see a friend, so you'd better behave," he warned, strapping the boy into a seat of a speeder. 

He carefully drew a small vial of blood from the boy's arm, and stashed it safely in his robes. Then he climbed into the pilot's seat and flew off.

* * *

Obi-Wan grudgingly walked up to the building. He really didn't want to be here. Palpatine would certainly be there, and he really didn't feel like being anywhere near that man. But he had his orders. Silently praying to the force that Anakin wasn't giving Quinlan a hard time, he schooled his features into a placid expression and walked in.

* * *

Quinlan parked the speeder and checked his chrono. Six o'clock. Obi-Wan wouldn't be back until early tomorrow morning, so they had plenty of time. 

He picked Anakin out of the seat and carried him into the building. The Kaminoan senator was waiting for them. "Master Vos," she greeted. "Welcome."

He smiled. "Thank you, senator. This is the boy." He roughly shoved Anakin towards her. 

She looked the child over critically. "Hm. Young, bold, strong. You say he's mute?" He nodded. She pursed her lips. "Very well," she consented. "He seems to be acceptable. I shall inform the doctor of your request. Anything else?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you. I-" He cursed as Anakin bolted down the hall and disappeared from view. "I'm gonna kill that kid," he grumbled, stalking after him.

He eventually caught him, shouldered the squirming boy, and returned to the speeder. "Thanks again," he called out to the senator before speeding off.

* * *

"Master Kenobi! So glad you could make it!" Palpatine greeted warmly.

_Don't be rude, don't be rude, don't be rude_ , he chanted over and over again in his head. Really, this man was infuriating. Not only did he insist on forcing Obi-Wan to come here against his will, but he also had to act like he was on good terms with him, which he most certainly wasn't. And not to mention the fact that he wouldn't stop trying to meddle with Anakin. Why the blazes was he so interested in the boy, anyway? It rubbed Obi-Wan the wrong way. "Senator," he greeted formally.

"Come now, Master Kenobi, you needn't be so serious! We _are_ here to celebrate, after all."

"I'm aware," the Jedi replied evenly. 

Palpatine, instead of taking the hint and leaving, sat next to him. "So," he said cheerily. "Tell me: how's Anakin doing? "

Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh. This was going to be a _very_ long evening.

* * *

They got back to their quarters at eight. Quinlan pulled off Anakin's boots and belt, placing him on the couch. "Bedtime." He walked off.

Anakin, of course, rolled off immediately and began exploring. He wandered into the fresher.

Quinlan stopped making his sandwich as he heard the toilet flushing. He rushed into the fresher to see Anakin standing there. "I thought I put you to bed." He picked the boy up and put him back on the couch. "Stay."

Anakin pouted and tried to get up, but the Jedi pushed him back down and held him there. Anakin finally managed to wiggle free, only to be grabbed by the collar and delivered a sharp slap to his rear end. "Enough!" Quinlan barked. "Go to sleep!" He tried to use a force-suggestion, but the boy simply rebuffed it.

Anakin began sobbing as Quinlan forced him back onto the couch. The Jedi pressed one hand down on the child's chest, and used the other to pin his legs down. "Stay!"

Anakin, struggling, glared furiously at him. He reached up and yanked on Quinlan's hair. "That's it!" the Jedi seethed. "I'm blazing sick of this!" He hauled Anakin up, grabbed some utility rope, and tightly tied the boy to a chair. Anakin struggled against the knots, screaming at the top of his lungs. Ignoring him, Quinlan thrust the chair into a closet and closed the door.

* * *

Obi-Wan was tuning out about ninety percent of what Palpatine was saying. Something about passing a new bill or something. Whatever. He just wanted to get home. 

Suddenly, his mind was flooded with a whirlwind of feelings. Fury. Terror. Panic.

His bond with Anakin thrashed and twisted, burning with the intensity of the emotions. It lashed out, stinging with pain and nameless fear. Anger thrummed along it, vibrating it so violently the threads seemed in danger of breaking.

What the blazes!?! Anakin was supposed to be with Quinlan! What was going on!?! He rose distractedly. "Excuse me," he muttered. "I must make a call." He walked outside. Quinlan had better have a good explanation for this.

* * *

His commlink chimed. Kenobi. Blast it. He quickly opened the closet and gagged the shouting boy with the kitchen towel. Then he answered. "Hey, Obi! What's up?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Quinlan, is Anakin with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is he all right?"

"He's fine, Obi. What's up?"

Obi-Wan scowled. "Quin, we have a bond, and his bond is telling me that he's terrified right now."

"Maybe you sensed his nightmare?" Quinlan suggested.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah. He was sleeping, and started thrashing. I think it was a nightmare. He's sleeping again now."

"Oh," Obi-Wan said. He sighed, wishing he could be there for the boy. "Can I talk to him?"

"Obi, I told you he's sleeping. He didn't even fully wake up. I mean, if you want me to go wake him so-"

"No, it's fine," Obi-Wan sighed. "Thanks, Quin. I have to go now."

* * *

He hung up. Blast that man! A blazing force-bond!?! Ugh. Just his luck. Hopefully the kid couldn't communicate through it. But he obviously _could_ project emotions through it, and if he didn't get that kid sleeping soon, Obi-Wan would sense his continued violent emotions, meaning he'd know it wasn't a nightmare. 

He threw open the door and gripped Anakin's chin. "Listen up. You gotta sleep. Now." He tried another force-suggestion. As before, the boy rebuffed it. He gritted his teeth and ran to medicine cabinet. The Jedi quickly dissolved a few sleeping tablets into a glass of water and forced them down the boy's throat. A few minutes later, Anakin's eyelids began to droop. Within ten minutes, he was sound asleep.

"Finally." He untied the child and let him slide to the floor, still sleeping. Whatever. As long as he stayed asleep, Quinlan didn't care where he slept. He quietly left to finally get himself some dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

It was past midnight, and half of the senators were drunk. Obi-Wan sighed, thankful that Palpatine had finally left. He checked on Anakin through their bond. Nothing. Just a heavy silence. The young knight guessed that meant the boy was sleeping peacefully. Thank the force. 

Suddenly, a blaster shot rang out and a bodyguard tackled the Tyrenian representative to the ground. Jedi reflexes kicking in, Obi-Wan charged after the assassin. 

The man was fast. Obi-Wan cursed as he raced into the crowded streets of Coruscant, and pursued. He quickly lost track of him, though. Sighing, he pulled out his commlink. 

"Kenobi," Mace responded. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, master. A man just tried to assassinate the Tyrenian representative. I believe it was someone that didn't want Tyrenia to join the Republic."

"Is the representative safe?"

"For now, yes."

The Council members exchanged thoughtful glances. "Find that assassin," Eeth Koth finally said.

"Bring him alive for questioning," Adi Gallia added. 

He bowed. "Yes, masters." Blast it. This mission just got a whole lot more complicated. He quickly sent a message to Quinlan before drawing his hood up and tapping into the force. He had an assassin to find.

* * *

_H_ _ello, Quin, this is Obi-Wan. Just wanted to say that the mission did not go as planned. A situation has turned up and I won't be home until later this afternoon. Sorry if this causes any problems. Thanks._

Quinlan stared at the message after waking up and checking his comm. Blast Kenobi and his tendency to attract all kinds of trouble. The Jedi hoped to the force Obi-Wan didn't pass that trait on to Anakin. Speaking of which . . .

He quickly answered _No problem, pal!_ Before rolling out of bed and checking on the kid. Apparently, he'd already woken up and was nowhere in sight. The lock to the front door had been picked and was ajar. So he'd left, then. 

Quinlan shook his head, sighing. Might as well get some breakfast before marching around the Temple trying to find that demon spawn.

* * *

This assassin was trickier than he expected. Twice he'd managed to evade capture, and now Obi-Wan couldn't sense him at all. He sighed. It was six in the morning. Six hours of running around through filthy backstreets and alleyways, and he still had nothing.

* * *

It was late morning by the time Quinlan finally decided to search for the kid. He found him in the hangar, covered in grease. Grumbling, he dragged the boy back to his quarters. Now what?

Anakin scowled and tried to leave. "Oh, no you don't!" Quinlan said, grabbing him by the collar. He had to keep this kid contained, but how? He could pick locks, use the force, and wiggle out of tight places. How the blazes did Kenobi deal with him?

Finally seeing a solution, Quinlan tied the boy's leg to the table and gave him some spare parts to play with. There. The kid would be amused, but he wouldn't be able to leave.

* * *

Suddenly sensing danger, Obi-Wan whirled just in time to avoid the long knife. The assassin lunged again, and Obi-Wan twisted away, grabbing his lightsaber. The assassin grunted and thrust forward. Obi-Wan ignited his weapon and tripped the other man, but the other man kicked out and yanked downwards, sending the lightsaber flying and Obi-Wan crashing down on top of him. They wrestled furiously for a few minutes until Obi-Wan felt the knife slide into his bicep. Gritting his teeth, he managed to disarm the assassin and knock him out. Finally.

* * *

Quinlan was humming as he watched a holovid when he sensed him. Kenobi. It was two in the afternoon. Anakin hadn't even tried to leave the table in over four hours. Guess the rope wasn't needed after all. Oh, well. 

The Jedi quickly untied the rope and tossed it into a closet. Anakin looked up uncertainly, but then leapt to his feet as he sensed Obi-Wan's presence. 

Quinlan answered the quiet knock to see a very tired, dirty Obi-Wan. "Hey, Quin. Where is he?"

Quinlan was spared from answering as Anakin charged straight into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan laughed and picked him up. "Did you miss me, young one? I missed you too." He turned to his friend. "Thanks for taking care of him. Really, I appreciate it."

Quinlan smiled. "Anytime, pal."

* * *

Obi-Wan frowned as he looked more closely at Anakin. The boy was absolutely filthy. His hair and clothes had black, greasy smears on them, and he had what looked like dried tears on his face. Furthermore, his pants were completely soaked with urine. The grease was probably because Anakin had run off to the hangars again, but what the blazes had Quinlan been doing that he hadn't noticed the boy had peed himself?!? And why had Anakin been crying? Oh, right. The nightmare. He sighed. "I leave for one day, and this is what happens."

* * *

Obi-Wan settled himself across from Anakin, praying that this worked. He'd racked his brains for days now, but this was the only way he'd thought of to teach Anakin that he wasn't a slaver. He just hoped the boy understood. He pointed to himself. "Pateesa," he said. According to the Basic-Huttese dictionary he'd downloaded onto his datapad, the word meant 'friend.' Hopefully, Anakin would get the message. 

The boy stared dubiously at him. "Kotca?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Pateesa," he repeated firmly.

Anakin furrowed his brow. "Pa . . . teesa?" he asked slowly.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes. Pateesa."

The boy grinned. "Pateesa!"

* * *

That night, Anakin was cuddled against him in bed. They were both drifting off peacefully when the boy sat straight up. Obi-Wan frowned. "What is it, young one?"

Anakin looked at him with searching eyes, probing past his shields. He slowly glided his small hand up Obi-Wan's forearm, then tugged back the sleeve. Obi-Wan glanced down at the wound the assassin's knife had caused. Anakin teared up. "Pateesa," he sobbed. He flung his arms around Obi-Wan's middle and buried his face in his tunic, crying uncontrollably. 

Obi-Wan gently stroked his hair and rubbed his back. "Shh. It's all right, young one. I'm fine, really, I am. It's okay. Shh."

Anakin simply clung to him, still crying. Gradually his tears stopped, but Obi-Wan could sense that the child was still upset. He sighed. "It's okay, Anakin. It's okay." Eventually, the boy fell asleep, still lying on Obi-Wan's chest. 


	21. Chapter 21

Obi-Wan walked into the small familiar room, Anakin at his side. "Hello, Anakin," Master Che greeted warmly.

The boy ducked his head and smiled. Obi-Wan nudged him gently. "Anakin, say hi."

Anakin smiled wider and waved. Obi-Wan shook his head. They'd worked on this. "No, Anakin. You need to talk."

The six-year old pouted. He crossed his arms and turned away. "Anakin," Obi-Wan chided. The child scowled. He bit his lip, then huffed. "Hi."

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "Good. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Anakin didn't respond. He just wandered over to the window, looking out with a grave, ancient expression. Obi-Wan frowned. "Is something wrong, young one?"

The boy struggled to get the words out. Finally, his shoulders slumped in defeat, and he shook his head. The adults exchanged worried glances. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. He knelt in front of the child. "What is it?"

Anakin again opened his mouth, but no words came. He gritted his teeth, then threw himself down on a chair, frustration radiating off of him.

Master Che sighed and addressed Obi-Wan. "So, have there been any developements?"

He nodded. "He speaks more often. And he's learned basic words such as 'hi,' 'yes,' 'no,' and 'bye' in Basic. He keeps the bond open at all times, and is starting to get a better grip on meditation. I mean, he still won't focus for more than fifteen minutes, but he does it."

She smiled. "That's good. And what about at night?"

Obi-Wan bit his lip. He hadn't told her, but Anakin still slept with him nearly every night. "He still has frequent nightmares, but usually goes to bed around eight and wakes up at six."

"What about social interactions with other children?"

He winced. 

"That bad, huh?" she asked. 

He nodded. "He . . . doesn't seem used to being around children, and the other younglings really don't understand him."

She looked thoughtfully at him. "I think you should enroll him in a class or two," she said.

He stared at her. "But he can't speak. Well, he _can_ , but not nearly enough to get along in a class. It's too early. He's only six."

She folded her arms. "If anything, being in a class might help him learn more Basic. And it will teach him vital lessons about interacting with his peers. Most younglings are in classes by the time they're three."

"Anakin's not most younglings," he argued. "He -"

"Kahka," Anakin said. 

They both turned. "What?"

"Kahka," he repeated, pain filling his large blue eyes. 

Obi-Wan pulled out the datapad. "Death," he read. He frowned, puzzled. "Death? What's he talking about?"

The healer shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea."

* * *

Quinlan scowled. "What do you mean, the midichlorians won't manifest?!"

The Kaminoan crossed his arms. "There is no way to produce force-sensitivity in the product. It simply cannot be done."

The Jedi glared. "Fine. Call off the project."

He hung up, sighing. Well, there went his plans. Ruined. Or were they? He might not have an army of extremely powerful force-sensitives, but he did have Anakin. While the army would have been better, he could make do with the boy, too. He'd just have to wait a while.

* * *

Anakin stood tensely, watching Obi-Wan stand in the pool. He eyed him warily, then took a step backwards.

Obi-Wan sighed. Nearly two years since the boy had arrived, and he still hadn't set foot in water willingly. "Come on, young one. It's okay."

Anakin closed his eyes, then took a step closer. He opened them and stared at his master. Then, he tentatively stepped into the shallowest part of the pool, shivering a bit. Obi-Wan grinned. It was about time.

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced around, realizing Anakin wasn't in the kitchen anymore. He set the spoon down and hurried to the living room, already dreading seeing the mess the boy had gotten into this time.

To his surprise, he found Anakin sitting forlornly on the couch, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Anakin?"

The boy looked up. "Pateesa," he returned sadly.

"What's wrong?"

Anakin shivered. "Kahka."

Obi-Wan hugged him, though frowning. What the blazes was the boy talking about? Where was this coming from? He sighed, wishing for the billionth time that Anakin was capable of actual communication. It was so frustrating at times. How could he help the boy if all he got was emotions, not reasons? He couldn't fix the problem if he didn't know what the problem was. "Come on, young one. Let's finish dinner."


	22. Chapter 22

Obi-Wan nervously walked with Anakin to the science class. He stopped outside the door and knelt down to adjust the six-year old's tunic. Then he hugged him. "Be good, okay? I'll be back later."

Anakin stared at the other children going into the classroom. Then he turned back to Obi-Wan, confused. Obi-Wan gently pushed him towards the door. "Go on, young one." Anakin took an uncertain step towards the classroom. Obi-Wan smiled and waved. 

The child smiled back, then turned and walked into the classroom with the other children. Obi-Wan turned to leave, but froze as he heard the boy call out. "Bye, pateesa!"

He turned to see Anakin waving at him. Smiling, he choked out, "Bye, Anakin."

* * *

He sat on the couch, holding a mug of tea that had long since gotten cold. What if Anakin didn't do well in class? What if he got into trouble? What if- his commlink chimed, and he answered. Mace. "Kenobi. Report to the Council Chambers immediately."

He sighed and set his mug down. _Please don't be another mission_ , he prayed.

* * *

They wasted no time in getting to business. "We have grave news," Shaak Ti began.

"Master Delthora was killed in a shootout between two rival organizations yesterday," Saesee Tinn explained. 

"He was on a mission on Jacynth, attempting to restore peace there. The planet is torn by two organizations, each with it's own subdivisions and branch organizations. The first one is the Freelife Organization, which promotes allowing nature to flourish and living peacefully with it. The other is the Freebuild Organization, which promotes developing the land into cities, factories, and offices so as to produce more goods and conveniences," Yarael Poof said.

"The two organizations are on the brink of outright war. Master Delthora was attempting to negotiate peace, but was killed before he could do so. We need you to depart immediately to take his place," Mace ordered.

"Not a moment to be lost, there is," Yoda said. "Allowed to escalate further, the situation must not be."

"Jacynth is a valuable stop-post for Republican trading vessels. If they go into civil war, they will close their ports to outsiders, thereby damaging trading for the Republic," Adi Gallia explained.

"You must not let them go to war," Eeth Koth ordered firmly. 

Obi-Wan bowed. "Yes, masters." Then, he left to pack.

* * *

He picked up his commlink, wondering who to leave Anakin with. He'd be gone for at least a week. Siri was off planet on a mission of her own. Quinlan meant well, but he didn't have much experience with children. Obi-Wan didn't want to come home to find Anakin filthy and wearing peed-on pants again. He sighed. Maybe Garen could watch him. He dialed his best friend's number. 

"Hey, Obi! What's up?"

"Hi, Garen. I just got a mission, and I was wondering if you could watch Anakin for me. I'll be gone for at least a week so . . ."

"Sure thing! I'll come by right now to pick him up."

"Ah, actually, he's in class right now. He'll be done in twenty minutes."

"Oh, okay then. I'll pick him up when class is over."

"Thanks, Garen."

"No problem, Obi. That's what friends are for."

* * *

Garen walked over to the classroom about five minutes before it ended. He'd heard a lot about this kid over the past two years, both from Obi-Wan and the other Jedi, but he'd never actually met him before. He'd been too busy with undercover missions. From what he could gather, though, the kid was a nightmare to deal with. Oh, well. He was just one six-year old. How bad could it be?

The children began to file out. Anakin ran into the hallway, looking left and right. _Poor kid probably expects Obi-Wan to be here,_ Garen thought. He sighed and knelt in front of the boy. "Hey, kiddo. I'm Garen. Your master had a mission, and I'm taking care of you now. Let's go."

He took the boy's hand, but Anakin pulled free. "Pateesa," he called, still looking around. When he didn't find his master, his eyes grew watery and he started to run down the hall calling out for him.

Garen sighed and picked him up. Anakin, predictably, struggled. Garen carried him to his quarters and set him on the couch. Anakin rolled away from him and went to the door. Garen caught him. "Hey, it's okay. He'll be back soon." Anakin just slid to the floor, crying.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed as he shot into hyperspace. Blasted Master Delthura just _had_ to get himself killed. Blazing Council just had to put _him_ on the job. Why him? Why not any of the hundreds of other available Jedi? Sometimes he swore they did it just to discourage him from training Anakin. Such thoughts, of course, were ridiculous. The Council had agreed to his request. They wouldn't go back on their word. 

It was only after he'd been reading about the late master's death that he realized something. The day Master Delthura had died had been the same day Anakin had been talking about death. Could it be that he had somehow sensed the death?

* * *

Anakin eventually stopped crying. Garen smiled at him. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go get some of your stuff." He swung Anakin up onto his shoulders and left for Obi-Wan's quarters. He had the key, just like Obi-Wan had the key to his room. After entering, he set Anakin down. "Okay, kid. Let's see here. Anything you want to take? Any special blankets or anything?"

Anakin wandered through the quarters as if hoping to find Obi-Wan there. Finally, he gave it up. He went into Obi-Wan's bedroom and picked up his master's pillow, holding it to his chest. Garen smiled. "You want to take his pillow? All right, I guess. Anything else?"

He went into the boy's room to find a bunch of spare parts and tools. He put them all in a bag along with a few outfits and pajamas. He shouldered it before picking Anakin up. "Okay. Let's go back to my quarters."

He put the bag on his table, then set up the spare bed for Anakin. The boy refused to have any other pillow than Obi's on it, so Garen placed his friend's pillow on the bed. Then he checked the chrono. Four o'clock. Obi-Wan would be in hyperspace. He smiled. "Hey, kid, wanna talk to Obi-Wan?"

Anakin looked up hopefully. "Pateesa?"

Garen frowned. "Sure, I guess. Come on."

The boy happily sat next to him on the couch.

* * *

He was staring listlessly out of the window when his commlink chimed. Garen. Oh, no. What had happened? Was Anakin hurt? Was he missing? He sighed and answered. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Obi!"

"Is something wrong?"

Garen laughed. "Stop being such a worry wart. Everything's fine here. Anakin just wanted to talk to you. See?" He shifted the screen so Anakin was visible too.

The boy leapt up. "Pateesa!" He shouted. He laughed and stared at his master's form, entranced. 

Obi-Wan grinned. "Hello, young one! How was your day?"

Anakin smiled and waved. "Hi!"

Obi-Wan waved back. "I hope you're being good, Anakin."

"He's fine," Garen said. "We stopped by your place earlier and picked up some stuff. He refused to leave your pillow, so, yeah."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Guess he'll be sleeping on my pillow then."

"Yeah. I figured it might make him a bit more comfortable if he had his own stuff."

"Yes, it might. Thanks, Garen."

"No problem. I have a couple questions though. When's his bedtime? And when does he take classes?"

"He goes to bed at eight. His science class is the only class he's enrolled in right now, and it's on Monday through Thursday from twelve-thirty to two. Anything else?"

"Any allergies or fears?"

"Not really. He does have nightmares a lot, though." 

"Okay, that's all. Thanks."

Anakin smiled at him and made a silly face. Obi-Wan laughed. "I'd better go, young one. I'll be landing soon. Bye!"

The boy waved. "Bye!"

Garen smiled. "See ya, Obi! Call back later if you have the chance, okay?"

"I will." And with that, the transmission ended. Anakin looked ready to start crying again, but Garen interrupted him. "Hey, none of that, okay? Come on, let's make dinner and then you can show me what you're building with all those spare parts, yeah?"


	23. Chapter 23

Anakin woke up gasping. Garen was by his side in an instant. "Hey, it's all right. You're awake now. It's over." Gradually, the boy fell back asleep.

After a moment's indecision, Garen brought a sleeping bag into the spare bedroom and lay down in it. This way, he'd be there if the kid had another nightmare. He was dozing off when he felt a small body snuggling next to him. Surprised, he turned over to see Anakin looking at him pleadingly. He sighed. "Oh, okay. You can sleep with me."

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced down at his beeping commlink. Quinlan. He answered. "Hello, Quin."

"Hey, Obi! I heard you're on another mission."

"Yes, I'm on Jacynth."

"I could've watched Anakin, you know."

"You're really fond of him, aren't you?"

Quinlan shrugged. "What can I say? He's a nice kid."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yet I distinctly remember you calling him a terror."

"I was joking," Quinlan pouted.

"All right, all right. I'll leave him with you next time, okay?"

"Sure thing! Don't feel like you can't count on me, Obi."

"Okay, Quin. Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

Garen smiled at Anakin as he came out of the class. "Kiddo! Over here!"

Anakin looked up and ran towards him, grinning. The boy held up a drawing of an insect of some sort. "Bug!" he announced proudly. 

Garen smiled and knelt down to see it better. "You drew this? That's great!"

"Bug!"

"Yeah! That's a cool bug! Come on, let's get home!"

* * *

Obi-Wan collapsed onto the bed after an exhausting day of arguing with the leader of the Freebuild Organization. These people were just so stubborn! 

Pushing the thoughts of them away for now, he rolled over and grabbed his commlink, punching in Garen's number. 

"Hey, Obi! Kid, come here! Obi's calling!"

Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin came running. "Pateesa! Hi!"

"Hi, Anakin! Have you been being good?" 

"He's been great! A few nightmares which ultimately ended in us both sleeping together, and a bit of spilled milk on the table, but nothing else. And guess what? Anakin, why don't you get your drawing that you did in class today?"

The boy jumped up and ran out of sight. He came back with his drawing. Obi-wan smiled as the child held up the paper. "Bug!"

"That's very nice, young one! Good job!"

Anakin smiled and sat down, staring at him. Garen grinned. "So, how's the mission?"

"It's a total nightmare," he groaned. "I've never seen such bantha-heads."

His friend laughed. "Oh, the joys of diplomacy. That's why I do stealth."

"Yes, but then you have to deal with all sorts of uncivilized people. At least I'm dealing with dignitaries."

"Shady politicians, more like," Garen said.

"Yes, well, that too."

"Oh, speaking of politicians, guess who showed up twenty minutes after Anakin went to class?"

"Don't tell me it was Senator Palpatine," he groaned. 

"Bingo. Wanted to know where you and Anakin were."

"That man . . . What did you tell him?"

"That you were both busy."

"Did he seem dissapointed?"

"Very much so. He left soon afterward, though."

"Good."

"Well, Anakin's gotta eat dinner, so we'd better go."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"We'll call you before bed," Garen promised before hanging up.

* * *

Garen watched Anakin wire the circuit board, fascinated. This kid was a mechanical genius. He had yet to explain exactly what he was making, but his concentration and skill were impressive, especially for a six-year old. The boy frowned and attached a different wire to what looked vaguely like a golden eye. Or maybe it was a wheel. He smiled and leaned back to keep watching. 


	24. Chapter 24

Obi-Wan walked into the Temple with a rush of relief. Finally. He'd successfully averted disaster on Jacynth and was finally home. Checking his chrono, he realized Anakin would be out of classes already. Smiling, he made his way to Garen's apartment.

* * *

He unlocked the door and entered. Stopping in the doorway to Garen's room, he smiled and watched the scene before him. 

Anakin was perched on the bed, holding two model starfighters. Garen had his whole collection of mini ships spread out on the dresser. He picked up a bulky freight ship. "What about this one?" 

Anakin grinned and shook his head. "Slow," he laughed. 

Garen chuckled. "Too slow for you, eh? Fine. What do you think of this baby?" He held up a streamlined fighter.

Anakin's whole face lit up. "Yes!" he shouted. "Fast!"

"Yep. One of the fastest out there." Garen sat next to the boy and pretended to fly the fighter towards him. "Neeeorm!" he said, mimicking a ship noise. "Target sighted," he said. "Permission to fire? I repeat: Target sighted."

Anakin giggled and ducked out of the way of the ship. Garen swooped it around. "Target in motion! Target out of range! Coming in for- Oh, Obi!"

Anakin's head snapped up. "Pateesa!" he yelled, running towards him. 

Obi-Wan grinned and picked him up. "It's good to see you too, young one," he laughed. Then he turned to Garen. "And here I thought you'd outgrown playing with starfighter models."

Garen grinned. "Never."

His friend laughed. "Well, thanks for watching him. We have to go now."

Garen smiled. "No problem. I'll get his things." He handed Obi-Wan the bag and his pillow. "Bye!" 

"Say bye, Anakin."

The child smiled shyly. "Bye!" Then he ducked his head. He reached out and touched Garen's shoulder. "Punchee," he announced.

Obi-Wan whipped out his datapad. "Pal," he translated. "Wow. Looks like you made a good impression," he said. 

Garen smiled. "I guess so. See ya, punchee!"

Anakin's smile lit up the whole room.

* * *

Another Council assessment. Obi-Wan led Anakin in and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Step away from him, Kenobi," Saesee Tinn ordered.

Grudgingly, he obeyed. "Anakin," Adi Gallia called. Anakin looked at her a bit warily. "How old are you?" He just cocked his head and frowned, biting his lower lip. 

The Tholothian Jedi raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, he doesn't know."

"What can you tell me about your class?" Ki Adi asked. Anakin didn't reply. "Your class," the master repeated.

Anakin smiled brightly. "Bug!" he announced. 

The Council members exchanged unimpressed glances. "Anything else?" Mace asked. The boy just continued smiling at them.

"Can you meditate?" Eeth Koth asked.

Anakin frowned as if trying to remember. "Yes," he said finally. Then, as if to show them how, he plopped to the floor, sitting cross-legged with his hands on his thighs and his eyes closed. He held the pose for a few seconds, then got back up.

"What about saber technique?" the Zabrak asked.

Anakin frowned in confusion. More skeptical glances were exchanged. "Do you use a lightsaber?" Shaak Ti asked, trying to simplify the original question. 

The boy simply stared at her blankly. She pulled off her own weapon. "This. Do you use this?" 

He brightened when he saw it. "Pateesa!" he said excitedly. 

"Pateesa?" Yoda echoed. "Hm. What means this Pateesa?"

Anakin pointed impatiently to Obi-Wan. "Pateesa."

They frowned. "You call your master Pateesa?" Yarael asked.

Anakin's smile faded. "Pateesa," he said firmly, though his uncertainty bled into the force. "Ma pateesa."

Obi-Wan knew from reading his dictionary that the boy had just called him 'my friend.' The thought made him feel unexpectedly warm inside.

"He's your master," Mace corrected a bit harshly. "You would do well to address him as such."

Anakin drew into himself, eyes dimming slightly. "Kotca?" he asked quietly. 

Before Mace could reply, Obi-Wan interrupted. "No. Pateesa."

Anakin looked up hopefully. "Pateesa?"

Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin joyfully sprang into his arms. "Put him down, Kenobi," Mace snapped. 

Obi-Wan scowled. "Force blast it, can't you give him a break? He's six! What is this? A criminal's interrogation?"

"Put. Him. Down," Mace ordered, glaring at him. Obi-Wan glowered but obliged. "Now. Sky-Anakin. Can you read?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Really? What kind of question was that? Of course he couldn't read! He could barely say a few phrases! The Council members sighed. "Anakin, wait outside." Obi-Wan groaned internally. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Kenobi?" Eeth said after Anakin had left. "What exactly are you teaching him? Because I personally see little to no progress since we last evaluated him."

"Are you blind?" Obi-Wan hissed. "The boy answered your questions! He meditates now! He says more words! He's attending a blasted class, for force's sake! What are you expecting? Him to be a normal child overnight?"

"We spoke with his teacher," Mace said. "He doesn't learn anything in class. He doesn't interact with anyone. All he does is draw pictures of whatever the lesson is about."

"And he hasn't even started learning the basics of lightsaber forms," Adi Gallia added. 

"I told you this would fail," Saesee sighed.

"Fail!?" Obi-Wan snapped. " _Fail_?!? How can you say that?!? He's making progress, you're all just too thick-headed and arrogant to see it!"

"Watch your tone, Kenobi," Mace warned.

He bit his lip. "Forgive me, masters. But you must realize, Anakin is indeed making progress. He is slowly learning Basic, and let's not forget the bond he created with me."

"Yet he remains years behind his agemates," Yarael countered. "He has learning disabilities, Kenobi. Translation: _you cannot teach him_."

"You should not have tried to train him, Kenobi," Adi Gallia said softly. 

"The greatest teacher, failure is," Yoda remarked.

"Anakin is _not_ a failure," he insisted.

"Kenobi, he doesn't even refer to you by your proper title," Even Piell said irritably. "If you cannot teach him that, what makes you think you'll be able to teach him anything else?"

"He was a _slave_!" Obi-Wan snapped. "How would _you_ feel about calling someone master after you'd been a slave all your life!?!"

"He must let go of his past," Mace said. "Another aspect of his training in which he has failed."

"He's six!" Obi-Wan yelled, thoroughly exasperated. How did they not see it?

"So? Do you think that justifies his continued disregard for our ways?" Mace challenged.

"Disregard for our ways?" Obi-Wan echoed incredulously. "How exactly has he shown a _disregard for our ways_? Please, enlighten me."

"He fails to meet the standards set for others of his age. He does not participate in the _one class_ he takes. He constantly runs off on his own, regardless of who's taking care of him. He has yet to let go of his past," the Korun master ranted. "Need I go on?"

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. "Maybe he'd make a bit more progress if you didn't constantly insist on sending me to the farthest corners of the galaxy," he ground out.

"Knight Kenobi!" Even Piell reprimanded. "You knew full well what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to train him. We were very clear about it!" 

He sighed and closed his eyes. "You're right. You made it very clear that _I_ was responsible for him, correct?"

"Yes," agreed Mace.

"Then kindly stop trying to intervene with _my_ responsibility," he said coolly before turning on his heel and walking out, leaving the Council stunned.

* * *

He looked around, but Anakin wasn't anywhere in sight. Blast it. He must've wandered off while he was busy arguing with the Council. He sighed and headed for their quarters. Maybe the boy had simply gone home. 

His eyes narrowed to slits as he entered the kitchen. Anakin was sitting on the table, tinkering with the droid he'd been making. Next to him, was none other than Sheev Palpatine. 

"What. Are you doing? In. My. Quarters?" he ground out, struggling to keep his displeasure hidden.

The senator looked up brightly. "Master Kenobi! How delightful! Young Anakin here was just showing me his little project. Quite remarkable for one so young, I must say." He smiled. "I found him sitting on the bench outside the Council Chambers and asked him if you were at home. He hopped down and brought me here, and -"

"Get out."

Palpatine blinked. "Pardon?"

"Get. Out," he hissed. "Get out of my quarters."

The senator rose, clearly offended. "Well, I must say, your hospitality is truly astounding," he sneered. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. The senator was a powerful man. It would not do to upset him. "My apologies, senator," he sighed. "It's been a long day."

The senator smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure. Well, I'll be on my way. Goodbye, Anakin!"

"Bye!"

Obi-Wan sank to the couch after the old man had left. What kind of creep went into someone's apartment without permission? He claimed Anakin took him there, but Anakin had never brought anyone over before. It was extremely disturbing. Suddenly Anakin smiled and set down his wrench. Obi-Wan glanced at the crude humanoid droid as the boy pushed a button.

"Hello. I am C-3PO. I specialize in over twenty-thousand languages and dialects from across the galaxy. How may I be of service?"


	25. Chapter 25

Obi-Wan smiled as his seven-year old apprentice came out of class and ran for him. "Pateesa!"

"Hello, Anakin. Let's go home. You can tell me all about your class when we get there."

The boy smiled. "Okay!" They entered the quarters, and Obi-Wan sat down on the cushion, preparing to meditate with the boy. Anakin plopped down across from him. "Ready!" he announced.

Obi-Wan laughed. "All right then, let's start." Together, they sank into the embrace of the force, unfolding their minds and allowing it to flow through them freely. 

Obi-Wan gently probed Anakin's mind, looking for any worries or issues. None. The boy was just as fiery, radiant, and bright as ever. A current of eagerness bubbled just under the surface. The boy had probably learned something in class and wanted to share it with him. Smiling a little, Obi-Wan allowed Anakin to probe through his mind.

He was about to end the session when he noticed something. Anakin had formed a new bond. It was a long, tough cord trailing off into the vast expanse of the force. Curiously, he followed it. A relatively smooth bond, without the usual bumps and twists. Odd. It led straight to . . . nothing. 

What? He probed around, but he couldn't find the presence. The bond was there, so _somebody_ had to be there. Whoever it was was extremely adept at shielding their mind.

Puzzled, he pulled out, ending the session. Anakin looked eagerly at him, bursting with energy. "All right, young one," Obi-Wan chuckled. "What did you learn?"

Anakin grinned. "Stupid."

Obi-Wan stared, shocked. Whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been that. "What?"

The boy smiled. He pointed to himself and repeated, "Stupid."

"Anakin, where did you learn that word?" he asked carefully.

"Class," the boy replied enthusiastically, clearly oblivious to the word's meaning. 

"Who said it?"

"Class."

Obi-Wan sighed. Blast it all. If the teacher was calling Anakin names . . . He groaned internally. It looked like he had a meeting with the science teacher.

* * *

Leaving Anakin outside the classroom to wait, Obi-Wan went to the science class. The teacher was just getting ready to leave. "Master Kenobi," she greeted cordially. "How may I help you?"

He looked coldly at her. "Anakin came to me today saying he'd learned a new word," he began. "Do you know what that word was?"

She looked puzzled. "I haven't the faintest idea."

"It was stupid. He was pointing to himself and saying it. I asked him twice where he'd heard it, and he insisted it was in class."

She looked evenly at him. "Just what are you implying, Knight Kenobi?"

He glared at her. "Who was calling him names? Children don't just come up with something like that on their own."

She sighed. "How should I know where he learned it? If you are thinking I called him that, then I assure you that you are mistaken. I am a Jedi Master and do not play favorites. Good day."

* * *

Obi-Wan groaned as he walked out, only to see that Anakin was nowhere to be found. Where was he? "I swear, he was just here a second ago," he muttered. How does a little kid disappear so quickly? Sighing, he began looking around. 

Meanwhile, Anakin walked into the creche, drawn by a strong feeling of someone in distress.

The boy immediately spotted a tiny Togruta girl, no older than two or three, who was hunched in a corner crying, and walked over to her. He squatted in front of her, blue eyes full of concern and empathy. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Okay?" he asked, trying to ask if she was all right. 

The girl looked up at him. "No! M'not okay!" Then she broke down again, crying stormily. 

Anakin bit his lip. Then he sat down next to her, hugging his knees. He stared for a minute, as if trying to think what to do. Then, he moved in front of her, got on his knees, and pulled her shaking form into his arms, wrapping her in a tight hug. 

The tiny Togruta clung to him, sobbing. Eventually, she quieted down. "M'sorry," she hiccuped, moving out of his embrace. "I know I'm not 'posed to cry but," here her eyes watered again. "But my Tooka doll broke!" She broke into fresh tears again as she held up a small doll whose head was falling off. 

Anakin's eyes lit up. He took the doll from her hand, and looked around eagerly. Apparently spotting what he wanted, he ran to the other side of the room and pulled a safety pin out of a Rhodian infant's diaper. Ignoring the diaper that was now on the ground, he used the pin to fasten the head back to the body. 

Still not satisfied, he ran to the arts and crafts section and dug in the bins and shelves, looking for something. He grinned as he pulled up a roll of dark blue ribbon. Cutting off a piece, he tied it around the doll's neck, concealing the pin and adding a bow. Smiling, he offered it to her. 

Instead of taking her doll back, the tiny child pounced him in a fierce hug, knocking him over as she squeezed her little arms around his middle with all her might. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you! You fixed him!" Anakin grinned and hugged her back.

* * *

Master Alaan came into the creche to find a wailing infant wearing no diaper and consequently pee all over the sheets, paint bottles, crayons, pencils, and other art supplies scattered around, bins half-pulled out of their shelves, a roll of ribbon on the floor, and Anakin Skywalker at the center of it all. 

Growling in frustration, the crechemaster stalked over to the boy, pulled the girl off of him, and grabbed Anakin by the arm. "Git outta here!" he snapped, pushing him towards the door. "Yer nothin' but trouble and messes! And what'd ya do with the diaper pin?"

Instead of replying, Anakin waved goodbye to the girl. "Bye!"

Clutching the mended doll to her chest, the tiny girl waved back. "Bye-bye!"

* * *

Obi-Wan looked up as Master Alaan came stalking towards him, dragging Anakin with him. So that's where he'd gone. "Take yer kid, and keep him away from my younglings," the crechemaster seethed, pushing Anakin towards Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm terribly sorry for any trouble he caused. Anakin, what did I tell you about running off?" he asked sternly. 

The boy looked down. "Sorry. Sad," he mumbled, trying to explain. 

"Don't do it again, young one," Obi-Wan sighed, leading him home. 

"Okay."


	26. Chapter 26

Obi-Wan groaned as he left the Council chambers. Another blasted mission. He'd be gone for two whole weeks. Stifling another groan, he reached for his commlink.

Mindful of his promise to Quinlan, he started to dial the man's number before remembering that he was on a mission. So was Garen. Siri was volunteering as a teacher for the three-year olds, and Reeft was on a mission too. Oh, well. Next time, then.

He sighed and dialed Bant's number. It wasn't that he didn't trust the kind Mon Calamari, it was just that, being an aquatic species, Bant loved swimming in her free time. And Anakin really disliked water. Nonetheless, Bant was the only option right now. 

"Hey, Obi!"

"Hello, Bant. Could I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course! What is it?"

"I have another mission, and I need you to watch Anakin for two weeks while I'm gone."

"Okay. Just drop him off at my place with anything he needs. Do you have any rules he needs to follow?"

"Well, he goes to bed at eight, takes the science class for seven-year olds, and isn't allowed to go wandering around without supervision."

"Got it. Is that all I need to know?"

"Yes. I'll call as often as I can, but I'll be undercover so I won't be able to send many transmissions."

"All right, then. See you in a bit!"

* * *

He packed Anakin's stuff into a backpack, turned on C3-PO (Anakin would have a fit if he left the droid behind), and went to pick the boy up from his class. Anakin stopped short, instantly noticing the backpack and droid. "Pateesa?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and knelt down. "I have to go on a mission, young one. I need you to stay here with my friend and be good while I'm gone, okay?"

Anakin scowled. "No," he whined. 

Obi-Wan led him to Bant's quarters. The Mon Calamari opened the door. "Obi! Anakin! Come in!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "This is Bant. Be good and listen to her, okay? He walked towards the door, but Anakin grabbed his sleeve.

"Stay?" the boy pleaded.

Obi-Wan's heart clenched. "I'm sorry, Anakin. I have to go." And with that, he left.

Anakin whimpered and crouched in the corner, knees drawn to his chest as he buried his face in his arms. Bant sighed and knelt in front of him, placing a webbed hand on his shoulder consolingly. 

After a few moments, he looked at her hand, his expression a mixture of childish curiousity and fascination. He held up his own hand, comparing it to hers. Then he tentatively ran a finger down her moist skin. He giggled and stood up, surveying her from head to toe. 

She laughed and picked him up. The child gently ran his hand down her sloped face, trailing his fingers over her protruding eye sockets. Then he pointed to the droid. "C3," he introduced. 

"That's C3?" she asked. 

He nodded. "Well," she said. "I think C3 can help us make dinner, yes?"

He cocked his head. "Dinner?"

"Yes. You want to help?" The boy nodded. "Okay, then. What's your favorite food?"

Anakin smiled. "Cookies," he decided. 

She laughed. "We can't eat cookies for dinner. But tell you what. If you're good and eat all your dinner, we'll make cookies for dessert. Sound good?"

He nodded and grinned. "Pateesa liken cookies," he informed her. 

"Yeah? What else does he like?" she asked, clearly amused.

He frowned a bit, thinking. Then he brightened. "Medin. No. Med-me-medisio-medisitason."

"Meditation?"

He smiled and nodded. "Medisitason."

"Do you like meditation?"

He made a yucky face, causing her to laugh.

* * *

Obi-Wan smiled as he looked at the holopics Bant had sent him. Anakin was sitting on the counter, smashing the balls of cookie dough she handed him. In another one, she was putting the cookie sheet into the oven while he licked the bowl, his fingers, and the spatula. The last one was Anakin standing, face and hands smeared with dough and a huge smile on his face.

That boy loved cookies. It was, by far, his favorite dessert. He chuckled, remembering the first time he'd made them with him. Anakin had eaten half the dough before the cookies were even in the oven.

* * *

After eating a cookie or two (or three), Anakin picked a large one up and set it on a plate. Then, he put the plate on the table announcing, "Pateesa."

She smiled. "You want to save that one for him?" He nodded gravely. "Okay. How about we put it in a baggie in the fridge so it doesn't go bad, then?"

He pondered it for a moment before relenting. "Okay."

* * *

The next day, after his class, Bant took Anakin to the pool. She slipped in, but stopped as she noticed that he wouldn't go past the three inch deep part. "Anakin?"

He stood, frozen. "Anakin, come on," she coaxed. "It's okay." 

He shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"No."

She sighed and went back to him. "What if I hold your hand?"

"No."

"What if I carry you?"

"No."

This kid . . . She smiled slyly. "Anakin. I'll give you a cookie later if you go in."

* * *

Obi-Wan smiled as he entered the Temple, two weeks later. He followed Bant's signature to the pool and froze in shock. 

Anakin was in the water up to his chest, laughing and splashing Bant as she swam around, trying to evade his attacks. She dove under and came up behind him, tickling him under the armpits. He shrieked with laughter and plunged a bit deeper. Then he looked up. "Pateesa!"

Obi-Wan lifted him up, ignoring the fact that Anakin was soaking him. "I've missed you, young one!" Then he turned to Bant. "How the blazes did you get him to go into the pool? The most he's ever done with me is up to his ankles."

She laughed. "I might've bribed him with a few cookies," she confessed. 

He laughed. "Oh, Bant."

Anakin looked up. "Pateesa. Cookie. You."

Bant smirked. "Oh, yeah. He saved you a cookie. It's been in the fridge waiting for you this whole time."


	27. Chapter 27

Obi-Wan was making lunch when he heard Anakin give a horrified yell. A second later, the boy came running, his force-signature filled with panic. Obi-Wan dropped to his knee. "Anakin! What's wrong?!"

The boy sobbed and held something out. Obi-Wan peered at it, then realized it was a tooth. He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Anakin, clearly confused and greatly upset, frowned. "Pateesa," he whined. He opened his mouth and pointed to the gap. 

Obi-Wan, still smiling broadly, hugged him. "It's okay, young one. Really. Your loose tooth just fell out. It's okay, don't cry."

Anakin was still crying. "Pateesa," he sniffled. 

Obi-Wan couldn't hold back the chuckles. "Anakin, listen to me. It's okay. A new tooth will come out now."

Anakin sniffed and poked the gap in his mouth. "S'gone," he mumbled sadly. 

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's fine. You're fine. You're big tooth is coming now. You don't need that one anymore."

Anakin just shook his head and sat down forlornly.

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder as he practiced a kata and saw Anakin trying to mimic him with a training saber. He smiled and slowed down to make it easier for the boy. Clumsily, the boy imitated his master. It was actually pretty cute. 

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He started doing a basic kata, one of the first ones children learned. After trying the advanced kata, Anakin accomplished the basic one with much more ease, though he still stumbled a bit. 

After about an hour, he'd nearly perfected it. Obi-Wan smiled and powered his weapon down. Anakin did the same. He ran up to him. "Pateesa!"

Obi-Wan ruffled his hair. "Good job, young one!"

Anakin grinned. Then he looked eagerly at him. "Archives?"

"You want to go to the archives?"

Anakin nodded. "But, Anakin, I can't go with you. I have a report to draft for the Council. Maybe later."

The boy frowned. "C3?" he suggested.

"You want C3P0 to take you?"

"Yes."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Oh, all right. Just don't go anywhere other than the archives, okay?"

"Okay!" The boy scampered off to get his droid.

* * *

Jocasta Nu looked up to see a tiny blonde boy enter the archives, accompanied by a tall protocol droid. "May I help you?" she asked.

The boy tapped the droid's leg. The droid straightened. "Greetings. I am C3P0, protocol droid fluent in over-" Impatiently, the boy tapped his leg again. "Oh, very well," the droid huffed. He looked at Master Nu. "If you please, ma'am, we are looking for picture books."

"Kohhodeth," the boy elaborated. 

"Right. Preferably with lots of space pirates," the droid added. 

Master Nu smiled and handed him a few of the requested books. "Thank you, ma'am," the droid said before following the boy to a corner. 

She watched with interest as the boy and droid interacted. "H-hono," the boy said slowly, frowning in concentration as he tried to read. Her eyes widened in surprise. That boy looked to be about seven or eight. He couldn't read yet? 

"No, no," the droid said. "Though that was a very good try. The word is Hondo."

Suddenly, she realized this must be that little mute boy she'd heard so much about. Well, he'd apparently been making progress. "P-pi-pa-p," he tried before scowling. "Kohhodeth," he said.

"Well," the droid said, sounding flusteres. "You have the correct word, you just don't have the right language. This is in Basic, not Huttese."

Anakin crossed his arms. "Banag Yikkuensm," he said.

"Oh, very well," the droid huffed. He scooped the books up and returned to Master Nu. "If you please, ma'am, we'd like Huttese books about pirates."

She smiled. "I suppose we may have a few." After a few moments, she found one. "Here."

"Thank you ever so much." He returned to the boy. Jocasta watched in pure amazement as the boy opened the book and began to read fluently. "Wa lhonbau pankpa jospi don neu, um fa baa tee wa pateessa pankpa. Fa baa kohhodeth! La cahka blastoh an hhonvei, an la banag aha."

"I had no idea," a voice said softly behind her. She turned and saw Obi-Wan standing there, watching Anakin in shock. "All this time I've been thinking he was illiterate," he went on. 

"I suppose he only speaks or reads Huttese," she said slowly. 

He nodded. "I knew he could speak it, but I had no clue he could read it. I wonder how he learned." 

She smiled. "I've heard of children teaching themselves to read," she offered. "It's possible that was the case with him."

"Yes," he said absently. Suddenly, Anakin broke off reading and looked up. He immediately picked up his book and retreated into the shadows, keeping his eyes down. Concerned, Obi-Wan looked around to see the cause of the boy's distress. 

Master Windu had just entered, but that couldn't be it, could it? He frowned. Mace went and sat at a table across the room. Anakin shuffled over to the desk, put the book back and quietly walked to the door. "Home," he said to his droid. Then, they both left. 

Obi-Wan frowned. What the blazes? Why had Anakin just left so abruptly? Had Master Windu's presence really bothered him that much? Sighing, he got the datapad he'd come for and went to finish his report.

* * *

Anakin picked up the pace once he was a safe distance from the archives, jogging towards his quarters. He ran straight into Senator Palpatine's legs. "Anakin!" the old man exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

The boy straightened. "Yes." He smiled. "Look." Then he opened his mouth and pointed at the gap in his mouth. 

"Oh, my. You've lost a tooth! How delightful. Now you'll have a big strong tooth." the senator said pleasantly. 

"Strong?" Anakin asked, puzzled over the word. 

Palpatine pulled him into a small chamber. "Yes. Strong. Like your master."

Anakin frowned, trying to piece that together. "Kotca? Strong?"

"Yes. Very strong and powerful," he replied, pulling the boy onto his lap.

"Jabba strong?" Anakin asked cautiously. 

Palpatine smiled. "Yes. Jabba's very strong. Are you strong?"

Anakin shook his head vehemently. 

"I think you are, my boy," he insisted.

Anakin looked upset. "Not like Jabba!" he protested. 

"No, you're not," the old man agreed. "You're stronger than him. You're stronger than anyone here. You can do whatever you want to Jabba if you're strong."

"Saven shags?" he asked innocently. 

"What?"

"He asked," C3 broke in, "if he'll be able to save slaves."

"Oh! Yes, yes. You'll be able to save many slaves if you're strong and powerful. You'll be able to get rid of Jabba."

Anakin smiled. "M'strong!" he decided happily. 

Palpatine smiled back. "Yes. Yes, you're very strong. Now, why don't you get home?"

Anakin hopped down from his lap. "Okay! Bye!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Pateesa!"

Obi-Wan looked up and smiled as the blonde eight-year old came running. "Yes, young one?"

"Look!" Anakin carefully held up a small furry animal. It appeared to be injured. 

"Oh, dear. Let me see," Obi-Wan said. 

"It's terribly injured, Master Kenobi," C3P0 chattered nervously. "I do believe it's hind leg is nearly broken off completely! How tragic! Whatever shall we do?"

The creature's hind leg was indeed broken very badly. He sighed as he looked into Anakin's hopeful eyes. He didn't want to tell the boy, but the creature might not make it. "Help," Anakin said. "S'hurt."

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "Come on. Let's see what we can do for it."

He led Anakin, still carrying the creature, into the fresher. "Hold him over the sink, Anakin, so I can clean his wound," he instructed. 

Anakin obeyed. The animal let out a feeble squeal when the water touched it's injury. Gently, Obi-Wan dabbed it with a disinfectant wipe. Anakin ran his thumb down it's back consolingly. 

After cleaning it, Obi-Wan carefully wrapped the leg in a bacta patch before taping a popsicle stick to it to serve as a splint. Anakin gently cradled the animal. "S'okay," he murmured. "S'okay. Pateesa help."

Obi-Wan lined a cardboard box with an old blanket and placed a small jar lid full of water in it. "Put him here, Anakin, so he can rest."

Gently, the boy obeyed. "Food," he pointed out. Obi-Wan nodded and placed a small piece of bread next to the water. 

Anakin brought his latest mechanical project over and sat next to the box. "M'gonna stay," he decided, starting to tinker. "He lonely."

Obi-Wan nodded. "All right. I have to go now, but I'll be back later."

"Okay."

Later that evening, Obi-Wan returned to find Anakin curled up next to the box, sound asleep.

* * *

Getting the boy to go to classes the next day was a headache. "No!" he whined. "Yaru lonely!" 

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, I promise you Yaru will not get lonely. You need to go to your classes." The boy had started taking history and geography classes as well as his science class. 

"No."

"Anakin . . . "

"Please? No ca-classes."

"Anakin, he'll be right here when you get back. Promise."

"No!" Anakin seemed near tears. 

"Listen, I'll stay with him, okay? The whole time you're gone, I'll stay."

Anakin sniffed. "Por-p-promise?"

"I promise."

The boy hugged him. "Okay. Bye."

* * *

"Kenobi, we need you to come give us a report on the latest diplomatic effort on Houreth."

"Yes, master." Obi-Wan sighed and glanced down at the animal. "Well, Yaru, looks like you're going to meet the Council." He picked up the box and went.

Mace was not amused. "Kenobi, what is that?"

"A box, master."

"What is _in_ the box?"

He sighed. "A gravely injured animal." _Oh, Anakin. The situations you get me into . . ._

Mace narrowed his eyes. "Why exactly are you towing an injured animal around to a Council meeting, Kenobi?"

"I promised Anakin I'd stay with it until he got home from classes," he explained. 

The Korun master rolled his eyes. "You couldn't have just left it? He would have been none the wiser."

Obi-Wan bristled. "Master Windu, I gave Anakin my word, and I'm not going to break it. Now, if you are ready, I'll start my report." 

* * *

Anakin came running the moment his last class was over. "Pateesa! Yaru!" He knelt down and peered at the animal. The creature barely opened its eyes. Anakin smiled. "Be back." He ran off, grabbed a book, and settled himself next to the box.

"Anakin, we have to do lightsaber practice," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Yaru watch."

He sighed. "Very well. Yaru may watch."

* * *

"Anakin, no, we cannot take Yaru to your session with Master Che."

"Please?"

"No, Anakin. He'll be fine alone for a while."

"No."

"Anakin . . . "

The boy bit his lip. "Ask punchee?" he suggested. 

"All right."

* * *

Garen opened his door to see Obi-Wan grimacing apologetically and Anakin gravely holding a cardboard box containing an injured animal. "Uh, hey, Obi. What's going on?"

Anakin steeped forward. "Hi."

Garen knelt down and smiled. "Heya punchee! Whatcha got there?"

Anakin held out the box. "Yaru."

"That's Yaru?"

Anakin nodded. "Hurt. You watch? Please?"

"You want me to watch him?"

"Yes."

Garen smiled. "Sure thing, kiddo."

The boy smiled and carefully set the box down before hugging him tightly. "Thank you! I have a seth-se-ss-se," he frowned trying to get the word right. "A sesson."

"You have a session?" 

He nodded. 

"Okay, then. You'd better get going."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "Thanks, Garen. He's really worried about that thing, and he can't take it to the session. We'll be back in a bit."

"No problem, guys. See you later!"

He picked up the box after they'd left and examined the animal. It seemed in really bad shape. "Yaru, you'd better not die on me while they're gone," he muttered. 


	29. Chapter 29

Obi-Wan sat next to Yaru's box as he watched his eight-year old padawan. Anakin had started taking lightsaber classes with the battlemaster, Cin Drallig, a week ago. Naturally, he insisted on taking Yaru with him. Obi-Wan cast the animal a worried glance. Infection had set it a few days ago, and it didn't seem to be getting any better. He sighed, hoping it didn't die. 

"Skywalker and Teckner," Cin said. "You're up."

Obi-Wan frowned at the opponent the battlemaster had chosen. He was a twelve-year old Besalisk, over a foot taller than Anakin and twice as wide. Talk about setting someone up for failure. 

Anakin, however, didn't seem to mind. Casting one quick glance at his master and Yaru, he stepped up to the mat. Both children ignited their training sabers. Then, it started. 

Something was wrong, he realized. Anakin wasn't fighting nearly as well as he usually did. He kept stuttering, and making little slip-ups. He frowned, trying to reach him through the bond. All he got was a sense of determination, eagerness, and a bit of mischief. What?

The Besalisk was getting confident, having seen Anakin's poor fighting. He began to get reckless and sloppy in his overconfidence. Suddenly, seeing an opening, Anakin twisted his blade upward in an advanced maneuver, stinging the older boy in the chest. 

Obi-Wan grinned. That scamp. Pretending to be a poor swordsman so the enemy would let his guard down. He shook his head, chuckling. He was going to have his hands full when he started sparring in earnest with the boy.

* * *

"Anakin," Obi-Wan reprimanded despite his smiling. 

Siri, Garen, Bant, and Quinlan had all come over for dinner. Anakin was hanging upside down from the chair, laughing as he levitated Siri's soup above her head, purposely wobbling the bowl a bit. Siri screamed and ducked aside, thinking he was going to spill it, which elicited more giggles from him. "Obi, tell your kid to stop trying to douse me in soup!" the blonde knight laughed. 

"Anakin, put the bowl down please."

Anakin grinned and sent the bowl careening towards Garen. "Woah! Watch it, kiddo!" Anakin gave him an evil smirk and set the bowl down. Garen breathed out in relief. "Thanks, punchee. I was - WHAT THE BLAZES?!?"

The last part was uttered as Anakin dumped a huge glass of ice water on his head. The boy tumbled to the floor, screaming with laughter. Garen grinned. "Oh, I see how it is!" He swiped the dripping hair out of his eyes and grabbed a handful of ice. "Get over here!"

Anakin screeched and ran for it. "Banty!" he yelled, running to his saviour. "Banty, help!" He darted behind the Mon Calamari, smirking at Garen. 

"Garen," Bant smiled. "Come on, he's just a kid."

"He dumped ice on my head!"

"So? You scared of a little water?" she asked. 

Garen pouted. "Fine," he relented with a smile. "I won't dump ice down his back." Smiling, Anakin came out. "I'll tickle him instead!!!" Anakin made a run for it, but Garen was too fast. He scooped the blonde eight-year old up and began tickling his sides until the boy was writhing, red-faced and breathless with laughter. 

He set him down. "Take that, you little prankster!" Anakin, still giggling, scurried away from him. He sat next to Siri, grinning. "Want pudding?" he asked. 

She smiled. "Sure!" 

Smirking, the boy walked into the kitchen. Obi-Wan frowned. He had a bad feeling about this. The boy brought her a dish of pudding. 

"Thanks, Anakin."

He smiled wider. "Eat."

She did so, then screamed as a lizard's head poked out of the dessert. Anakin doubled over laughing. It took her a second to realize it was a fake lizard. "You little creep!" she laughed, hand over her heart. 

Quinlan smiled and held out his arms. "Come here, kid!" 

Anakin sobered instantly. "No."

Quinlan looked hurt. "Aw. Why not?" Then he smiled. "You scared I'm gonna tickle you? Don't worry, I'm not mean like Garen."

"Hey!" 

Obi-Wan laughed. "I think Anakin just wants to eat _his_ pudding now," he decided. Anakin grinned and nodded.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood in the chambers, reading a report off to the Council. Suddenly, the doors flew open and Anakin charged in, sobbing. He ran straight into Obi-Wan's arms. "Pateesa!" he wailed, clutching him tightly. 

"Skywalker, get out. Whatever you have to say can wait until later. You're master is busy, and-"

Obi-Wan glared at Mace. "Give us a moment," he ground out. He knelt in front of the crying boy. "Anakin, what is it?"

"Y-Yaru!" Anakin sobbed, clinging to him. 

Obi-Wan felt his stomach drop. "What happened?"

"Kahka!" Anakin held out the furry animal's dead body, then collapsed onto Obi-Wan, sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Kenobi, I've had enough of this display," Mace growled. "Skywalker. Get. Out." 

"This is a very important meeting," Eeth Koth said. 

"Mourn, you should not," Yoda advised. "At peace, he now is."

"Kenobi, send him away," Adi Gallia ordered.

"Control your padawan," Saesee Tinn barked.

"Skywalker-"

"ENOUGH!!!"

The whole Council looked at Obi-Wan, speechless. He panted. "Enough," he repeated more quietly. "Anakin, look at me."

Mace crossed his arms. "Kenobi, you said you would not allow this boy to interfere with your duties. So get him out."

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw. What could he do? He had given his word. "Anakin," he said gently. "Wait in the hall, please. I'll be as quick as possible." 

Anakin refused to let go of him. 

Sighing, Obi-Wan set him down outside of the chamber. "I'll be right back," he promised.

* * *

Palpatine watched as Anakin slumped down next to the door, hugging his knees and crying inconsolablely. He smiled sadistically. Really, this was too easy. The boy was a ticking time bomb of midichlorians and emotions. Feigning sympathy and concern, he approached the child. 

"Anakin, my boy. Whatever is the matter?"

Anakin looked up, devastation clear in his eyes. "Y-y-ya-Yaru!" 

"Yaru?"

Anakin nodded and with a fresh surge of tears, held out the still animal. "Oh, dear. How terrible." Palpatine patted the boy's back tenderly. "There, there. Listen to me, lad. It's okay."

"No! No okay!" Anakin broke down, wailing into his chest. 

Palpatine smirked and pulled out his commlink, texting his attendant to buy an animal like Yaru from the pet store. Now.

The attendant, confused, assured him it would be done. Then, the old man turned his attention to Anakin. "Anakin, Anakin, it's going to be all right. I promise. Listen, I can help Yaru."

Anakin hiccuped. "H-help?" he asked hopefully. 

"Yes," Palpatine promised. "Come with me." 

He led the boy out of the Temple and took him to his office. "Now," he said. "Wait here for a moment." He took Yaru and walked into the office. 

The new animal was already there. Excellent. Dumping Yaru into the trash, and throwing a few papers in to conceal him, he picked up the new animal. "Anakin," he called. "Come in now. Yaru's all better."

The boy rushed in, stumbling in his eagerness to see his pet. He ran forward and took the animal in his arms, inspecting it carefully. "Fixed leg!" he pointed out happily. 

Palpatine smiled. "Yes. Yes, I did."

Anakin cradled the small animal to his chest. "Yaru," he smiled. "Better." Then he looked at Palpatine in pure adoration. "Thank you!"

The senator smiled. "You're welcome, my boy. Let's get you home, now."

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not happy. Anakin had wandered off instead of staying outside the chambers like he'd been told. Suddenly, he felt his presence. "Pateesa!" he shouted. His signature felt- happy. Ecstatic. What the blazes was that all about? 

The boy held up another animal like Yaru. Where had he gotten that? "Yaru better!" he announced joyfully. 

Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin . . . "

But Anakin had already run off to their quarters. He sighed. Should he press the issue? Surely Anakin knew that his pet was dead, right? After all, he'd been saying he was dead in the chambers. Maybe he'd just named his new one after the old pet.

It was actually a bit unnerving how quickly he'd replaced the creature, though. He hadn't expected the boy to be so coldhearted. He shook his head, frowning. Something wasn't right here, but try as he might, he couldn't put his finger on it. 


	30. Chapter 30

Quinlan reached the appointed place at approximately nine o'clock. The doctor was waiting for him. "Doctor," he greeted. "You asked to speak with me?"

The doctor nodded. "Indeed. It appears your Temple harbors a rather interesting person."

"You mean Skywalker?"

"Yes. That boy has no father, yet he is here. The force is strong with him beyond belief. He is extraordinary. An occurrence never before seen."

"You want to study him," Quinlan realized. 

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "I understand you and his master are quite good friends. I need you to get me access to the boy so we scientists can conduct our research on him."

Quinlan scowled. "What's in it for me?"

"Fifty thousand credits and utter secrecy on our behalf."

"Hm. You swear you wouldn't let it leak that I was helping?"

"On my honor."

Quinlan smiled. "Fine. I'll introduce you to the Council."

* * *

Obi-Wan watched with pride as Anakin, sweat trickling down his face, held off two opponents. At nearly nine years old, the boy had improved greatly with his lightsaber skills.

He flipped backwards, blocked one opponent, and force-shoved the other one into the wall. With two decisive uppercuts and one vicious slash, he disarmed the first padawan. Then, just in time, he blocked the second one's attack. The two of them dueled for a few more minutes until Anakin suddenly twisted aside and brought his lightsaber crashing down through an opening in his opponent's defense. 

Cin Drallig scowled. "Skywalker. Your attacks are too aggressive. Jedi are peacekeepers, not warriors. Though you technically defeated them, the other two are the better fighters."

Anakin bit his lip and sat down. It took all of Obi-Wan's self-control to remain silent.

* * *

"Kenobi, come to the Council chambers. Bring Skywalker."

Obi-Wan sighed. Another examination? "Yes, master." He hung up. "Anakin."

The boy looked up from the starfighter he'd been drawing. "Hm?"

"Come on. We have to go. The Council wants to see us." Anakin made a face. Obi-Wan laughed. "Oh, Anakin. What am I going to do with you? Let's go."

"Okay," Anakin sighed. He picked up Yaru, settled him on his shoulder, and followed his master.

* * *

When they entered, Quinlan and a research scientist were waiting. Maybe it wasn't an examination, then. Anakin clutched his hand nervously. 

"Kenobi," Mace greeted. "I understand you must be a bit confused." He nodded. "Very well. Allow me to explain. This is Dr. Roland, head scientist at the Coruscanti Research Facility."

Obi-Wan bowed. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Dr. Roland recognized Knight Vos as a Jedi yesterday, and approached him, asking to see us."

Quinlan nodded in confirmation. "He did not say what he wanted, he simply asked to see the Council. I informed them of his request."

"Correct," Eeth Koth said. "Dr. Roland heard about young Skywalker's unique existence, and approached us with a request to conduct a few research studies on him. We agreed."

Obi-Wan nearly exploded. "No," he said tightly. 

Mace blinked. "Pardon me, Kenobi?"

"No." He was seething. How _dare_ they!?! This was a living person they were talking about, and they wanted to study him like he was some sort of animal!

"Settled, it is," Yoda frowned. "Agreed, we have. Leave for the Coruscanti Research Lab tomorrow, young Skywalker does."

"I. Said. No," he ground out, trying to reign in his fury. 

"And we said yes," Mace snapped. "We're Jedi. We believe in knowledge over power. As such, how can we refuse an opportunity to expand our knowledge?"

"He's not some lab rat you can cart around and conduct experiments on," Obi-Wan growled. "He's _my_ padawan, and I will not allow this. My decision is final." Before anyone could say another word, he stalked out, taking Anakin with him.

* * *

"Well, that went well," Ki Adi said sarcastically. 

"Don't worry," Mace reassured him. "He'll come around."

"And if he doesn't?" Shaak Ti asked. 

"We take the boy by force," he replied. 

"He is the boy's master. He has the final say in this case," Plo Koon sighed. 

"Then we assign him a new master," Eeth Koth suggested. "The boy is older now, more advanced. He's actually quite powerful. Naturally, he'll need an experienced master to teach him how to harness and control that power."

"Kenobi wants what's best for the boy," Saesee Tinn said. "If we can convince him that assigning him a new master is what's best, then he'll do it."

"I'll take him on," Mace decided. "And after the research has been done, we can give him back to Kenobi."

* * *

Obi-Wan flung himself on the couch, disbelief and rage flowing through him. He didn't even _try_ to release it into the force. This was beyond the Council's blatant dislike of the boy. This was ridiculous. Someone knocked on the door. He answered it to reveal Quinlan. His friend stepped forward. "Hey, Obi. You all right?"

Obi-Wan, not trusting himself to speak calmly, nodded tensely. 

Quinlan sighed. "I'm so sorry, Obi. If I'd known what that guy had wanted I would've never brought him here. I've ruined everything."

Obi-Wan sighed. "No, Quin. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"I still feel bad, though."

"Don't. You couldn't have known."

"So, now what?"

Obi-Wan met his eyes. "I won't let them take him," he vowed. "I'll fight until my dying breath, but they won't get him."

Quinlan nodded. "If there's anything I can do to help, just give me a call."

"Thanks, my friend."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood together on the balcony, looking at the stars. Yaru was sitting on Anakin's shoulder as the boy dozed off in Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan smiled at the sight. 

Suddenly, Yaru sat up, watching the traffic, his nose twitching. Then, the animal leapt off the boy's shoulder and scurried to the ground. Anakin awoke with a jolt. "Yaru!" he cried, peering over the edge. "Yaru left!" 

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin . . ." The boy's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "Anakin, listen to me. Yaru doesn't belong here. He was a wild animal. He probably wants to go home."

Anakin sniffed. "But Pateesa," he said sadly. "Yaru, me . . . lonely."

"Yaru won't be lonely, and you have me, young one."

"Yaru gone," he mumbled forlornly.

"Yaru went home, Anakin. It's where he belongs. Where he's happy."

"Home? Happy? Yaru happy?"

"Yes. I'm sure he is."

"Yaru at home now?"

"Yes, Anakin. He probably has a mother and father and brother and sister to return to. He wants to be with them."

"Whoka?" 

"He means brother," C3P0 provided helpfully. 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. A brother."

Anakin suddenly looked incredibly shy. "Whoka?" he asked again, this time pointing at Obi-Wan. 

Understanding his meaning, Obi-Wan hugged him, touched. "Yes. I'll always be your big brother. In all but blood." Dr. Roland could kiss his research goodbye. If anyone took Anakin, they'd have to pry him from his cold dead arms. And even then, his ghost would haunt them to the end of their days.


	31. Chapter 31

Obi-Wan led Anakin into the Council chambers for his examination. There was an odd feeling in the air today, as if the whole Council knew something he didn't. 

"Skywalker," Mace greeted. Anakin looked darkly at him, as if sensing ill intent. 

"Anakin, say hi," Obi-Wan instructed quietly. 

Anakin just continued to give Mace a hard, distrustful stare. "Ahem." Mace cleared his throat. "Let's start with the basics. How old are you?" 

Anakin frowned. "Seven, no, eight."

"Seven or eight?"

The boy scowled. "Eight."

"What's your full name?" Shaak Ti asked.

The boy frowned slightly. "Anakin Skywalker."

"I heard you can spar now," Plo Koon said. Anakin didn't reply. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about that?" he pressed. 

For a long moment, it seemed like Anakin wouldn't answer. Then he finally said, "Lightsaber."

The masters looked at each other. "That's all you can say?" Eeth Koth asked. "Do you like sparring?"

"Yes, no."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, no."

"What he means, masters, is that he likes some things about it but not others," Obi-Wan clarified. 

"Remain silent, Kenobi, or leave the room," Saesee Tinn rebuked sharply. 

He bit his lip, but didn't say anything. "Now," Adi Gallia said, returning to Anakin. "How many classes do you take?"

Anakin frowned, counting silently on his fingers. "Five," he answered. 

"Do you have any friends?" Ki Adi asked. 

"Yes!"

The masters looked skeptical. "Who are they?"

"Pateesa, and Banty, and punchee, and Siri, and C3!"

"Who?" Mace asked, evidently confused. 

"Pateesa, Banty, C3, and punchee. And Siri," Anakin repeated. Then after a moment of thought, he added, "And Seev."

"Who?" Mace frowned. Obi-Wan did too. There was only one person he knew who had a name that sounded similar to 'Seev.' He did not like this one bit. Since when did Anakin consider that man a friend?

Anakin scowled and crossed his arms. "Koocho stoopa," he muttered.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Anakin," he reprimanded. 

The boy flashed him a cheeky smirk before turning back to the Council. "Done?" he asked. 

They exchanged annoyed glances. Then Mace cleared his throat. "Kenobi, we see that young Skywalker's skills and power are growing rapidly." The knight made no reply. "Therefore," Mace went on, "we have come to the decision that you are inadequate to train him."

He stared at them. "Excuse me?" he asked, voice low and dangerous. 

"You heard me, Kenobi," Mace snapped. 

"It's for his best interests," Adi Gallia said softly. "We only want what's best for him."

"You're still very young, Kenobi. You lack the wisdom and experience needed to guide such a powerful child."

"He'll be well-cared for with me," Mace consoled. 

"Masters . . ." he protested, only to be cut off by Mace addressing Anakin. 

"Skywalker, do you accept me as your master?" he asked, ignoring Obi-Wan's fury. 

Anakin frowned. "You? Ma kotca?"

Mace scowled. "Your master. Do you agree to become my padawan?"

"Leave pateesa?"

"Yes. You'll live with me."

A look of utter rage clouded the child's features. "No! Pateesa ma whoka! No leave pateesa!"

Mace crossed his arms. "You're far too old to be throwing tantrums, Skywalker. You will come to live with me."

"No!!!" Anakin shouted back. 

Mace rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "You will be my padawan."

For one terrifying moment, Obi-Wan thought the mind trick had worked. Then, Anakin took a deep breath. "ECHUTA KOOCHO STOOPA SLEEMO!!!" he yelled, tears running down his cheeks. "PATEESA MA WHOKA!!! _**JOT JEN CHARRA MOR**_ ** _!!!"_**

The whole Council stared at him, shocked. Anakin had _never_ gone off on _anyone_ like that. Force, Obi-Wan hadn't even known he was _capable_ of telling someone off like that. The boy wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, sobbing. Obi-Wan knelt and embraced him. "Shh. It's okay, young one. I'm here." He looked up at the Council. "Well, I think you have your answer regarding whose padawan he'll be." With that, he left with Anakin.

* * *

"Now what?" Ki Adi asked. 

The Council members looked around hopelessly. "We were just told off by a brain-damaged eight-year old," Shaak Ti said, as if finding it extremely hard to believe. 

Mace glared at her. "Rest assured," he said. "We'll get Skywalker."

"Abandon our values as knowledge-seeking peacekeepers, we shall not," Yoda agreed. 

"How exactly do you propose we get the boy?" Eeth Koth snapped. "In case it wasn't obvious by that little display, he won't be coming willingly." 

"What Skywalker does or does not want is of no importance right now," Saesee Tinn said sternly. "He is too young to understand what's going on."

"So to return to my question," Eeth Koth replied, "How are we going to get him?"

"We'll find a way," Mace promised. "Perhaps we could make them a deal. Say, Kenobi keeps Skywalker if he lets Dr. Roland conduct his research."

"Maybe," Ki Adi agreed.

* * *

Anakin stormed straight to his room and locked himself in the second they arrived at their quarters. Feeling too drained to deal with an emotional, upset Anakin, Obi-Wan let him go. He walked to his own room and flung himself down on the bed, staring at the ceiling and wishing he had someone he could confide in. His mind was racing, and his thoughts were swirling around.

How could they!?! They'd made it very clear that _he_ would raise Anakin. That the boy was _his_ responsibility! Now they were trying to take him!?! Why? What had he done? Had he failed, somehow? Was Anakin not making as much progress as he should be? Was he doing something wrong?

He groaned and flung an arm over his eyes, his head pounding. He would sort this out later. Right now, he just wanted to rest. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

* * *

When he opened them, it was late morning. Anakin still hadn't come out of his room. He entered and found the boy building some sort of gadget. "Anakin," he called softly.

The boy looked at him, determination and confidence shining in his eyes. "Pateesa," he replied. Then, he turned back to his project. Deciding to let him be, Obi-Wan went about his day, cleaning the quarters, making food, drafting a report, and doing laundry. All day long, Anakin stayed in his room. 

The next say was the same. Try as he might, Obi-Wan couldn't get the boy to leave that project. Whenever Obi-Wan suggested he take a break, Anakin woukd simply reply, "Busy." Then, he'd go back to work.

After three days of this behavior, Obi-Wan was at his wits' end. He sat on the couch, wondering what to do. Should he force Anakin to stop tinkering with that thing? Should he let him be? Should he ask someone for advice? Talk to Master Che? He sighed. 

Suddenly, Anakin's room door opened, and the boy walked out. He was smiling slightly as he walked over and held something out. Obi-Wan, frowning, took it.

He inspected it, trying to understand why Anakin was giving it to him. Whatever it was, it was clearly the gadget the boy had been working on for days now. The thing was made of scrap metal, glass, and bolts with a short handle. Suddenly, he understood.

It was a scanner.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? I think you all know who the boy is . . . Anyway, I hope you liked it!


End file.
